Demonic Child
by FaithMcKoy
Summary: After Sonic gets hit by a ray gun to make him younger the gang finds out that he isn't any ordinary child but a half demon child. So they have to go though with the hardships of taking care of him so they can get Sonic back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Third person p.o.v.

A figure was walking along in a forest with only one thing in mind ' _I gotta keep going and find my brother. It's been ages since I last saw him. I wonder if we can be together like old times?'_ The figure came upon the edge of the forest and saw a house in the distance. He saw a little rabbit picking flowers not to far away and swished his long tail in delight making the sun glint off it. ' _Maybe she can help me. I better change so I don't scare her away.'_ He closed his eyes and transformed making another glint come off his tail before it shrank down in size. After he finished, he made his way over to the little rabbit making sure to keep a leisurely pace so he won't frighten the rabbit away.

Cream's p.o.v.

At Mr. Sonic's house there was always so many pretty wild flowers that he said I could pick while my mom was at work. He told me not to go to far away from the house and to make sure I wasn't I turned around and saw Mr. Sonic lying down on the roof. I waved at him and he waved back with a smile. My flower bunch was almost complete when I saw something come from the forest. I didn't want to leave the flowers but that shiny object looked kinda strange. ' _Maybe one of Mr. Meanie's robots have found Mr. Sonic's house? I should keep an eye on that.'_ As I was about to pick a rose, there was another light coming from the same spot. ' _I really should head back to the house, well if the thing does get me at least i'm in screaming range.'_ Just then I saw something that I didn't think I would see. The thing was coming right at me and stopped a few steps away.

"Who are you?" I said trying to be brave. The thing was a hedgehog and actually looked a lot like Mr. Sonic, but a little different. Where Mr. Sonic had dark blue fur, dark green eyes and red shoes, this hedgehog had light blue fur, light green eyes and orange shoes.

"My name is Dll, but you can call me D for short. I was wondering if you could help find someone named Exe? He looks a lot like me."

Even his voice sounded a lot like Mr. Sonic's, but whos this Exe person? The only person I know who looks like him is Mr. Sonic? Are they connected?

"I don't know who Exe is but I know someone named Mr. Sonic who looks like you."

"Sonic, eh? Can you lead me to him? I'm sure he would be happy to see me again, I am his brother after all."

"Your his brother?" He nodded. "And you promise not to hurt him or anyone else?"

"I promise and to make sure why don't we pinkie promise?"

"Okay." Was all I said as we pinkie promised.

"Now that is all done can you lead me to him?"

"Sure, right this way" I said as he came with me to Mr. Sonic's house. As we got closer I yelled out Mr. Sonic's name so he would see us coming.

"MR. SONIC!"

Sonic's p.o.v.

As I was relaxing on the roof, I heard Cream yell out.

"MR. SONIC!"

I jumped to my feet and looked to the ground seeing Cream walk this way with her flowers and someone behind her but all my focus was on Cream.

"What's The matter?" I said as I jumped down from the roof landing in front of her.

"This guy says he was looking for you." She said while pointing to the figure. My attention went from her to the person standing behind and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"D?"

"X, I'm so glad I finally found you!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you would never come to visit!" I said as we hugged each other.

"Like I said, I've come for a visit. It's way past overdue anyway." He said hugging me back. As we finished, Cream piped up

"Um, is there something going on here?"

"Cream, can you run in the house and get everyone out here? I want them to meet someone special to me."

Cream nodded "Okay." And ran into the house.

"So, you changed your name to Sonic?" D asked.

"Yeah, I did. You got a problem with that?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Not at all." He said coping me. "In fact…" Next thing I know he was on top of me.

"Why don't we wrestle like we used to?"

I smirked and and threw him over my head making him land on the ground with an "Off"'.

We both laughed until everyone came outside.

"What's going on out here?" asked a very annoyed Knuckles

"And who is he?" said a confused Tails pointing at D.

"Guys," I started saying as I was getting up, giving a hand over to D helping him up. "I would like you to meet my brother, Dll." Once we both were standing everyone gasped looking at him.

"What do you mean your brother?" said Amy looking at the both of us trying to see if this was a joke.

"You didn't tell them X?"

"Oh, and what would you like me to say, 'Hi i'm Exe, half demon from the underworld!'" I quickly put my hands on my mouth realizing what I just said, me and my big mouth. I looked over at my friends and their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their heads.

"Half" started Rouge.

"Demon?" finished Shadow.

"Cat's out of the bag now. Eh, X" D said elbowing me. I glared at him and looked at all my friends. ' _No way out of this, guess I have to tell them.'_ Just as I was about to tell them a boom sounded from the forest and out came the old egghead himself with his army of robots.

"Robots, ATTACK!"

Everything became chaos and robots were everywhere. Everyone was fighting the robots using their tactics. I stopped for a second to take in the scene before me: Amy was using her hammer, Knuckles was punching the robots, Tails, Cream and Rouge were flying above occasionally swooping down to kick the bots on their heads, Shadow was using his chaos spears to attack and D was using spin dash and homing attacks on the robots. Then Eggman got my attention.

"Hey rodent, see you later." next thing I know something hit me that came from him. As I fell to the ground I could hear someone calling my name and some other blurred sounds as well. Then one voice stood out among the others. "Robots retreat, I'll be back for you later rodent." And then all I could see was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Dll's p.o.v.

As we were fighting this egg shaped man and his robots, out of the corner of my eye I saw X fall to the ground covered in a bright light, unconscious.

"EXE!"

' _Now he's gone to far!'_ I decided to let myself transform, even when I knew that X's mortal friends were watching ' _Better sooner rather than later.'_ When the light died down I was my regular self. This must have scared the fat man because he had the look of horror written all over his face.

"You better leave, or else it's going to get real bloody around here." I said cracking my knuckles and giving him a sly grin.

"Robots retreat, I'll be back for you later rodent." and the man flew away. I looked back at X and light was still shining off of him. I went over to him, well aware of the sets of eyes drilling holes into my brain. When I knelt down beside him the light died down to reveal what looked like a 3 year old, if that's what mortals would call age by looking at someone. I knelt down beside him and picked him up in my arms when I heard a voice behind me.

"What do you think you're doing?" the voice sounded female.

I turned around to see the pink girl walking towards me hammer still in hand. I growled in response, ears laid back against my head and teeth bared. I guess that I can get over protective at times but these mortals don't know what their getting into until it's too late.

"I would suggest you move away, Witch." I growled out and she stopped her approach. Then the echidna creature decided to talk.

"What's your problem? Were only trying to see if Sonic is okay. And not to mention how we don't know who you are or what you want."

"I don't want you to get caught up in any cross-fire action especially since how X thinks you are his friend." as if on cue, he moved in my arms.

I sighed thinking that if I don't tell them anything then they might not think of the two of us as friends but foes instead. Not to mention how they were kept in the dark about who me and my brother really is.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything about us. Just... try to not get scared."

"Why would you think we would get scared?" said the kitsune.

 _'Kitunes... little troublemakers'_

"You'll see." I said but couldn't help but put a little threat in my voice.

"Come inside, so we can get situated." replied the kitsune.

I was a little hesitant but decided to just be an almost welcome guest.

Shadow's p.o.v.

I just watched as the hedgehog/snake like creature carried Faker to the couch, laid him down and sat beside him. _'Over protective much'_

"Start from the beginning." said Rouge "Who and what are you?"

"My name is Dll, but you can call me D for short. I'm a half god and twin older brother although he would say by one millisecond to X short for Exe who is half demon."

"Sonic's real name is Exe? And how are you two are twin brothers if one is a god and the other is a demon!?" questioned Knuckles

"My brother from a different father. Our mother was a full mortal, I'm sure you can piece it together from there." Replied the very bored and annoyed looking snake.

 _'If those two are twin brothers, that would explain why they looked alike on first sight'_

"Five more minutes mom." came a child's voice from the couch. All eyes moved from the snake to the hero as he woke up.

"Hey, bud. Are you going to get up?"

"No D. Why does my head feel like a hammer was hitting it?" Said the child as he rolled on his back and opened his right eye to look at his brother.

I was surprised to see the no longer emerald green that I remembered but a blood red dot on a pure black canvas instead. _'What happened to him?'_ Reading my thoughts said child opened both eyes, sat up on the couch and stared at us as a hungry lion would upon its prey. Only with a child's innocence.

"Who are they?"

"I will tell you if you and the rabbit go play in a different room." answered the snake looking at Cream.

"Ok" She replied taking his hand and going upstairs.

"Why did you tell them that?" asked the brat

"Cause their too young to understand the whole situation. Now that their gone, ask all the questions that you need to get answered. I will try to answer them the best I can."

"Why would you send the two of them away but not me?" questioned Tails

"Looking into someone's eyes can lead them to their soul, and looking into yours now I can see the brotherly bond that you two shared."

"You can see all that just by looking into someone's eyes?!" asked the brat

"Why do you think that those who have fallen in love look into each other's eyes? So they can see if their partner is the right one for them."

"Well I don't know about everyone else but do you know how we can get blue back how he was?" asked Rouge

"I don't know but maybe I can get in contact with mom and dad to see if they have any idea."

I don't want to say it but I guess that means we have to take care of the little faker and by if my knowledge of children is correct then we are all in for one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Slight gore warning**

Knuckles p.o.v.

As we talked I tried to keep a mental note of everything that was being tossed at us, key word try.

' _Half demon, prankster, can make illusions, what else did he say? Loves blood'_ that one even got Shadow a little shocked even if he was trying to hide it.

"I don't want to sound rude but can you get out of that form or are you stuck in it?" I asked

"Form? This is what I normally look like." said D getting off the couch to stretch "Why don't ya like me?"

I felt a little discomfort when his pure yellow eyes looked straight into mine.

"I-I'm not s-saying that j-just w-wanted to know is a-all." ' _Why am I stuttering? How can he make me this afraid?'_ just then D's whole body shined and when the light died he was a sky blue hedgehog with light green eyes. I mentally sighed cause I didn't want to stare into that yellow abyss any longer than necessary.

"What are you the god of exactly?" asked Shadow who was oddly quiet for the entire conversation until now.

"God of death. Why?"

"Just asking."

"You have been very quiet, Vampire."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said. Why don't ya go back to your coffin if we're boring you to much?"

"My name is Shadow and if you if don't stop making those silly remarks then your going to be wishing for your death when I'm done with you." he was talking through clenched teeth probably to hold himself back.

"What'cha going to do, gramps? Pounce on me? I don't think you can even handle me with your lame excuse for power."

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Shadow but before anyone could make a move Cream and Sonic or X came into the room.

"D, did you start a war between everyone?" questioned the mini hero while cocking his head to the side.

"How on Mobius does a three year old know about war?!" I almost yelled and Shadow went back to clenching his teeth and hands as he was holding himself back.

"I'm not three, I'm… uh… 2 no… yeah… 256." he said while crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone gawked at this except for Shadow who only looked mildly surprised. ' _Now that's a surprise.'_

"Why does he look like a child then?" asked Rouge

"Our ageing system is different than yours. For example when a child looks like a 1-10 year old, they are in their hundreds and if they look like a teen, like me, they are in the thousands. I'm 7843 right now. After teen-hood age doesn't matter." I was speechless. Even Shadow looked baffled by this.

"Can we eat now D? I'm hungry."

"Alright, come here." the kid went over to his brother and held his hand. They walked over to the door but Amy stopped them in their tracks.

"Why can't you stay here have something to eat?" she asked

"What do you think X?"

"NO!"

"Then it's settled, you can all stay here while we go out if you want. Scratch that I think its best if you all stay here."

"No, I say we go out together." I said and everyone nodded in agreement

"Are you sure?" everyone nodded again "All right, but I strongly advise that the rabbit doesn't tag along."

"Why?" I asked

"It's best that you would know that once we get there." said D

Tails p.o.v.

After we called Vanilla to come pick up Cream, they went home and we went out. It took some convincing but he allowed it and said that it was our decision. We walked for a while but came upon a clearing were little animals were grazing and playing with each other. Sonic handed his gloves to D and told him to go ahead. As he was going to the animals I got a little curious for what was going on and decided to ask.

"What is he doing?" I asked in a whisper as D sat down on the ground.

"Hunting." was all he said. My attention went back to the scene and Sonic was halfway to the animals when he went down on all fours and started creeping up to them through the tall grass. He stopped when a bird was close to 5 feet away from him. Moving his shoulder blades back and forth, glaring at the unaware bird. If looks could kill, the bird would of been burnt to a crisp. In one foul swoop Sonic lunches at the bird, hopeless to get away, while the other animals make a quick getaway to get away from the threat. As the head was ripped apart from the body, the sound of ripping flesh and the stench of blood wafted throughout the entire area. I gagged at the scene, Amy turned around and threw up, Rouge had her hand over her mouth looking a little green, both Knuckles and Shadow looked horrified and disgusted. D only closed his eyes and gave a small smile as if this was the most peaceful thing in the world. My attention was drawn back to the dead bird, or should I say pile of bones because that was all that was left. Sonic was digging a hole and placed the bones inside the hole. When he was done he raced back to D's side with the speed he was known for.

"Let's get you washed up and ready for bed." he said getting up from his spot and looking over at us. "I did try to warn you, but y'all are so stubborn." My gaze moved from D to Sonic who had blood on his sharp claws and muzzle and gave a slight yawn to reveal razor sharp teeth also covered in blood. My reflexes acted again and had to force myself not to throw up, when we all walked back to the house.

 **What can I say, what's an exe story without some blood?**

 **Let me know if I should change the story's rating. (From T to M, etc.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow's p.o.v.

I didn't need to sleep, just like how I don't need to eat. I've gotten so used to the luxrays that sometimes I couldn't help myself. When I woke up and checked my clock it was 6:45, almost time for everyone else to wake up. I got out of my room and saw all the other doors were still closed meaning that everyone else was still asleep. Except one, the snake. He said to all of us that gods and demons don't need ordinary stuff such as sleep and food. But in childhood all of that stuff is essential for the kid to get big and strong. I couldn't, for the life of me, get the hunt out of my head. He acted like that was an ordinary day sort of thing.

DEFINITELY NOT!

When I went downstairs, it was no surprise to see the little snake sitting on the couch, legs crossed, hands on knees and eyes closed. When I got neer his left ear twitched back to me, a signal that he knows I'm behind him. When I sat on the couch that was beside his, he opened his left eye to look at me.

"My dad says that there is a way to get X back to normal, but I'm going to have to leave him in your hands along with your friends, vampire."

"First of all, their not my friends but friends of my rival, which is your brother. Second why do you keep calling me that!?"

"Then why do you hang around them? *turns head to face me with both eyes open* And what do you mean, vampire?"

"I mean that name! And I just do what I want, how I want, and when I want to!"

"Whatever, Vampire."

"STOP WITH THE NAME!"

"Would you two stop yelling? I was trying to sleep." the little demon just appeared out of nowhere in front of both of the couch's rubbing his one red dot eye, giving a slight yawn. The lighter azure hedgehog got up from the center of the couch to make room for his younger twin.

"I'm sorry for waking you up X, but I'm not so sure about Mr. Grumpy over there."

I just mumbled "Moron."

Later on once everyone ate their breakfast, except for D and Faker _'I guess I can't really call him that now'_ , the plan was laid out. We all sat around the kitchen table and talked about the upcoming events and I was not thrilled.

"So D, did you talk to your dad about how to get Sonic back to normal?" asked Tails

"Yes, and he said that the way to get him back to normal was to build a machine, find the 7 native emeralds and an aging stone."

"Native emeralds? Is it me or does that sound like the chaos emeralds?" pipped Rouge

"It does sound like them, but why do we need all these items?" questined Knuckles

"The native or chaos emeralds as you call them will be used to get X's memories back, due to the fact his age was reduced and some of his memories wiped, that is where the machine and aging stone comes in. The machine will chanel the stone's aging ability to get him back to his proper age. But that also means that I have to leave to find the stone."

"Your leaving?" asked his twin whos red orbs were shining with unshed tears

"You want to be as tall as me right?"

He looks down at himself before giving a slight nod to his twin.

"Then I'm going to have to leave as soon as possible."

He muttered out an "Okay." and a blood-like tear free-falled one of his eyes

"Hey, there's no need for that. I'll be back as soon as I can." he got out of his chair chair to stand behind his brother, arms across his chest. "Better?"

"Yeah." he sounded sad

"Go get your face washed." like an obedient little child, Sonic went to the bathroom.

"Vampire, to answer your question from earlier, I'm calling you that because to call someone their real name is a sign of trust in our culture, and calling someone a nickname that is used multiple times means that you can trust that person with your life."

"So, why do you him call him that then?" asked Rose

"Cause, witch, I have seen plenty witches, vampires and kitsunes to identify who you are."

"But we're not anything you said."

"Then I guess you just have to roll with it." he said with a smirk

Knuckles p.o.v.

When Sonic came back into the room, D gave us a list that had all of his twin's powers, abilities, likes and dislikes. We all went outside, the sun still high in the sky, to bid him farewell and Sonic looked like he was going to cry again. He kneeled down in front of him and caressed his cheek with his hand.

"Just smile, X. I'll be back as soon as I can." in response he gave a small smile

"Alright."

With that, D stood up and walked a few steps away, a light shined off him revealing his true self. He raised his hand to the sky, a yellow beam shot out of it to make a portal and as quickly as it opened it closed behind his tail.

"Now that he's gone, I think we should introduce ourselves, just to get used to one another." I said.

"Alright then." said Shadow facing Sonic "My name is Shadow." Sonic just looked into his eyes, at the sun, then back him.

"Don't you dare call me vampire."

"Hehe." he said while scratching his neck.

"If you don't want to call me by my name, then you can just call me, Hedgehog for now."

"Alright, Hedgehog." he said with a smile. Sonic looked over at Tails and spotted his namesakes, eyeing them curiously. Tails grabbed one of them and held it in his arms.

"Do you want to feel them"

Sonic nodded touching them.

"They feel so soft, Kitsune." he gave a small smile.

"I'm not really a Kitsune, this is just a birth defect."

"Can I call you that for now?"

"Alright." Tails said responding with a smile. Sonic took notice of Rouge, eyeing her up and down and looking right into her eyes confused.

"What are you?" he asked

"I'm a bat and my name is Rouge."

"Rouge? As in red?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Bat, I guess I can get used to you."

"Same goes to you Blue." He giggled at her response. He looked over at me equally confused as he looked me over, eyes stopping on my namesakes.

"What are you and what is going on with your knuckles?"

"Surprisingly, that is my name and I'm an echidna. Last of my kind if might add in."

"Almost extinct? Does that mean you have no family?" I gave a nod _'This kid is smarter than I originally thought, he even knows what extinct means'_

"Thats sad not having a family. I don't know what I'll ever do if D was gone."

"Well, my friends are my family."

"That's good. Can we be friends, Echidna?"

"Sure kid. When you use my name first." I ruffled his quills as he giggled and fixed them back into place. He looked over at Amy last, who was still standing inside the doorway the entire time. When their eyes locked, Sonic's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Witch."

"Don't call me that, my name is Amy Rose."

"Mean."

"I said STOP."

"Selfish."

"WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!."

"Dead."

She took two steps away from the house, hammer appeared and got in her fighting stance. Sonic was unfazed by any of this. One glance at the weapon and red orbs went back to staring at jade green. I tried to move in front of him but he stuck out his arm to hold me back. Sonic took his time approaching Amy, eyes filled with boredom. When his was within arms reach, she was shaking a little.

"I dare you to say that again." she said trying to be brave

"Make me." with an evil smirk on his face. She closed her eyes as she pulled her hammer back and

WHAM!

Her hammer never came in contact with anything. As she opened her eyes, her face had horror written all over it and she had a right to be. Sonic was floating so close their noses almost touched and he held the hammer with only one hand on the handle, an evil grin wider than before showing his sharp teeth adorned his face. He pulled the hammer right out of her grasp and brock it in half like a stick. Throwing the big half away, he held the pointy stick with his right hand and grasped Amy's left arm with the other. Waving the stick in front her face and plunged it into her left arm making her scream and try to squirm out of his hand but he wouldn't budge. I tried to go up to them but Shadow held me back. Sonic took the blood coated stick out of her arm and tossed her to the ground like a rag doll.

"That was only a warning Witch. Next time you go anywhere near me, I'll give you something to scream about." A sadistic smile that almost stretched ear to ear was plastered on his face as he hovered over her.

I got a glimpse of everyone's expression in all of the chaos and I just frowned. Both Tails and Rouge were shell-shocked but they tended to Amy's wound. It wasn't too deep but it was deep enough to get her medical attention. As they went of to the hospital, me and Shadow stayed behind to watch over Sonic. I could have sworn I saw Shadow whisper something that looked like 'good job' to him. Maybe It's just my imagination. The stick he used, he burned on the spot, making it disappear without even ashes left behind. The three of us still staring at where the girls and Tails left. I felt bad for Amy but for some reason hearing her scream like that made me happy for some reason, and I just could not, for the life of me, figure out why.

I caught sight of Sonic's red orbs boring into my head. His body was still facing the way the trio left but the way his eyes moved around that black abyss looked unreal.

"What should we do now?" I asked turning my head to face him. He just moved his eyes to look up at Shadow, who was on his other side arms folded across his chest.

"I don't know." Was all Shadow said also turning his head to face Sonic. He eyes darted back to the spot, a wave of disappointment rolling across his eyes before quickly disappearing again. _'What are you thinking?'_

"I'm hungry." he stated his voice and face having no emotion. I looked over at Shadow and even though he was trying to hide it, I saw the same horror etched in his eyes from the first hunt. Meaning we both didn't want to see the same event happen again, but this was for Sonic's sake.

"We''ll go once you answer a couple of our questions. Is that alright?" asked Shadow

"Go, ahead."

"Why did you do that?"

Orbs looking at crimson "I don't like her..."

"That isn't really an answer." I interrupted

"You didn't let me finish" He turned his head to me "I don't like her because her soul is too tainted."

"Tainted? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that she's not supposed to live."

"That doesn't mean you had to stab her." he turned his body to me

"Echidna, you don't understand. *shakes head before continuing* When I looked into her eyes, she had a dark purpose hidden behind her soft look that even I almost missed."

"Dark purpose?" Shadow questioned causing Sonic to face him

"I can't put my finger on it, but all I know is that my dad and step dad both told me to get rid of taints."

"It's not right to kill anyone." I said making him look over his shoulder at me

"Why can't I?"

"D entrusted us to watch over you and while you are here, you will listen to our rules. So no killing anyone." he turned his body to face the spot, head looking at me, at Shadow and then back at the spot. An almost inaudible sigh was heard

"Alright. Is that all?"

"Since you know our names, why don't we call you Sonic?" I asked

"Sonic, why?" his red orbs looked at me

"Cause we saw how fast you ran."

"Sure *shrugs shoulders* Why not." his eyes looking back over at the spot.

"Now, let's get this over with." Shadow said with disgust in his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Time Skip: 2 weeks

Sonic's p.o.v.

I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER! Everytime I think I can get a minute without her, there she is trying to force me to trust her. HER! Who does she think she is?! Glad for me, when her arms go around me, I get to bite her, scratch her, anything I can to get her away from me. Ever since Knuckles put the rule down about not killing anyone I have been pretty keen on listening to that rule. But that damn taint just makes me go nuts sometimes and is a result of my actions. She is just so fucking persistent. That was the first week, the second week she stopped altogether. But she still gets too close for comfort. At night, when everyone else is asleep is when my little fun does begin. I get to shed her blood by giving her tiny scraps and scratches, a reminder not to mess with me. She is the source of all my troubles named Amy Rose or as I like to call her, Witch.

After two days I have fully trusted hedgehog or Shadow or better yet, Shadz. He seemed to be tense when I called him that nickname but calmed down when he realized I could trust my life to him. It was him that taught me all those bad words. I like bitch the best cause it best represents the Witch. Kitsune or Tails I trusted soon after Shadz. I figured that his name was already a nickname due to everyone calling him that and that his real name is Miles Prower. I have my ways to get the knowledge I want. Echidna or Knuckles or as I sometimes call him, Knux or Knucklehead. I trusted him after five days had passed. Although I admit, he can be boring at times, but I find a way to get him to play with me, bug or otherwise. Bat or Rouge took a little more time to trust but I eventually trusted her. Rabbit or Cream comes around every few days to play. It surprises me of how we can get along so well. She is very kind hearted and nice unlike me who is a half-demon.

At the moment I was colouring in the colouring book Rouge got me on the living room table, with my favourite colour red. Tails came out of his workshop from working on his machine that D asked for. He came over to me to see what I was doing. Minding my own business, cause I didn't really mind anyone watching over me. Except for HER. They all finished eating their supper a little while ago and they were waiting to see when I would get hungry. About a week ago, I'm guessing that everyone got tired of taking me out on hunts. Whenever I mention it, they would all get tense and have a look of disgust on their faces. Tails had tried, key word try, to get me to eat different types of food, but I declined every single time.

"It's almost time for you to eat something." he said

"I'm not hungry." I said keeping my eyes on the book.

"Are you just saying that to get out of trying something new." asked Knuckles coming into the room. I shrug my shoulders and get back to colouring.

"Well this time I know for a fact that we can get you to eat something."

"Are you sure about that?" asks Shadow "He wouldn't eat anything else we gave him."

"I'm positive. If there's one thing I know is that he won't be able to resist this." Knuckles turns his head to look at me, only for me to side glance back at him giving a look that says 'really'.

"Well you better be right Knuckie, I'm all out of ideas." called Rouge from the kitchen stove, storing something in a pot. I giggle a bit at the nickname and 'Knuckies' annoyed face.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" he growled

"When I feel like stopping."

"Well you better feel like stopping soon, Bat-girl." I was watching what would happen next when an idea popped into my head. I decided to have a little fun by seeing what their reactions will be.

"When will you two get over the fact that you like each other?" I stated and they both had a crimson blush. Turning away quickly hoping that no one saw it but me, Tails and Shadow all giggled at that.

"Rouge, I didn't know you had a crush on a certain red echidna." said Shadow looking over at her. She scoffed and put her free hand on her hip.

"As if."

"And Knuckles, I didn't know you had the hots for her." pipped Tails. He just turns his head and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I do not, and she isn't even in my league." That's when my giggling brought his attention back to me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Why are you such a Knucklehead?" He stood there dumbfounded before realizing what I said, taking a few steps over to me.

"Why you little" he didn't even finish the sentence as I teleported behind his head.

"Where'd you go this time?" he said trying to look around but I kept following the back of his head. Tails pointed behind his head and he froze on the spot. He turned around only to yelp and fall on his backside. I failed at holding a giggle as I landed on his stomach.

"I got'cha good that time, Knux." I said as he was holding himself up.

"Ya, you sure got me that time, Kid." before I could react he was on top of me giving a tickle attack. What did I say, bug or otherwise.

"When you two are finished fooling around, I want Blue to get his hands washed cause it's time for supper." said Rouge coming into the room.

After our fun, I did as I was told and sat at the table waiting to see what they had in store for me. When Rouge brought over a plate and sat it in front of me, I didn't know what to think.

"What is that?" I asked confused of the thing on my plate.

"It's called a Chili dog. Do you want to try it?" asked Tails coming to stand beside me. I shook my head no and slouched in my seat so my eyes were still over the table. I glared at the thing to see if it would make a move.

"Why not?" questioned Knuckles

"I don't like it." I said sliding under the table

"How can you say you don't like something if you haven't even tried it?"

"Give me a minute to talk to him and go wait in the other room." I heard someone say. Shadow came under the table with me as I saw the others head to the living room.

"Can you tell me why you don't like them?"

"They look... weird."

"Different things may look weird at first, the least you can do is try it to see if you like it." He leaned closer to me to whisper something in my ear. "I didn't like them at first either." He pulled his head away to look at me. I was stunned, to think that Shadow would like something was unbelievable.

"You?" he nodded "How?"

"Let's just say, things were interesting at the time. Are you going to come out?" I hesitated at first but came out and sat at the table. Looking at the dog, then back at Shadow.

"Go ahead." I picked it up and took a bite. It actually tasted pretty good.

"Well?"

"It's good." I said after swallowing

"What did I tell ya?" he said reaching his hand out to grab it. I glared at his hand and pinned my ears against my head. He stopped his approach and pulled his hand back giving a little laugh. _'He's only teasing me'_

After that I finished and we went into the living room to sit on the couch. Shadow sat down and I climbed onto his lap and snuggled into his chest

 _'Why would Shadz ever tell me a lie? I trust him with my heart.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Amy's p.o.v.

Oh, why is it always me? Can't something bad ever happen to him? Like maybe, oh I don't know, him dying!? That infernale little demon, ALWAYS getting attention. Getting what he wants and what do I get nips, scraps, scratches, and only god knows what else. All because of that annoying blue demon! Now I get why Eggman is always trying to kill him, because he's a fucking demon! Why did it have to be him though? I was tricked into thinking he was the love of my life, only for everyone to find out the truth of what he is. Was he always trying to use me for my skills?

Then I felt a something hard hit me and I fell down on my backside. ' _What happened?'_ Then everything came rushing back all at once. I sat up to see a tree standing in front of me. After what Shadow would call 'Faker' ' _Suits him pretty well'_ attacked me, I went to the hospital and I didn't know what to feel or think anymore. I felt hurt, betrayed, used and most of all angry. All of that was directed at the spawn of the devil.

After the trip I saw the demon snuggling up to Shadow, ' _What the heck is wrong with him?!'_ I tried to go up to him to see why he attacked me but when I got near, he started growling at me with his ears pinned down against his head. I backed away but he was still at it. Tails, Knuckles and Rouge all brought me into the kitchen saying they wanted to have a talk.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. They all looked on edge and I got the feeling that something was more then just wrong.

"I talked with Sonic and he said that he doesn't like you." said Knuckles looking at the living room where the demon was fast asleep purring in Shadow's chest while he was petting his quills. Just the sight of this infuriated me. Then he went on and on saying everything he said. Boy did it ever make me mad!

"We all agreed that maybe it would be best if you stayed away from Blue hun. We don't want something else to happen." Rouge said putting her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and looked over at Tails.

"We all thought that maybe you could collect the emeralds while we took care of Sonic since he doesn't want you anywhere near him." he sighed while scratching the back of his neck "But that would only work if it was alright with you."

' _If I could get him to like me then I might be able to use him the way he used me.'_

"I guess I could do it."

"Great!"

After that everything went downhill, he started trusting everyone but when I got the chance to hug him, he would scratch at me that would be enough to draw blood and bite down hard making me let go. I tried plenty of times but whatever I did only made my blood come on my arms. Everyone else did absolutely nothing! At night when I fell asleep, I could always feel someone watching me and I just told myself it was my imagination. The next morning, I woke up to blood on my once pink sheets. Realization hit me hard in the head when I saw cuts that weren't there before.

This continued for a week until I finally had enough. I stopped bugging him and no more cuts would appear, but he wouldn't let me get remotely close and would act like a wild animal. Heck, we couldn't be in the same room without that happening.

Most of the time I would spend my time in my room or outside. Anywhere I could to get away from that demon. The only times we were in the same room were for meal times or when I was going outside. So far I've found 4 chaos emeralds, if counting the one that Shadow is always holding, and speaking of Shadow, when I was going to go outside I saw him with the demon cuddling his chest looking all happy. When his ear twitched in my direction, his head faced where I was standing and he glared at me. I took two steps toward him, hes ears went back, growling at me. I decided to go over to the door, not bothering to give a second glance back and that's how I wound up where I am.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm ever needed or if I'm just a nuisance."

"Well if you don't feel wanted, I could always welcome you." I turned around quickly and saw Eggman in the flesh standing before me.

"What do you want Eggman?" I said slightly taken aback that I was talking out loud to myself and that he answered me.

"Can't an old enemy say hi for once without being attacked?" he said putting his hand to his chest "And why are you out here by yourself and not with your friends."

"I'm not sure if they are even my friends anymore."

"Is it because of the little menace?"

"You know about him?"

"You mean about the rodent and his real brother, then yes. After the attack I did, I found some hopefully useful information." I thought a little, if that info could help me teach that demon a lesson then maybe teaming up with Eggman won't be so bad.

"If we team up then maybe, the both of us together could get rid of the demon once and for all."

"Are you saying that you don't want him alive?" I just crossed my arms looking at him.

"I don't want anything to do with him anymore. He is a menace, a freak, a monster and a lier. That demon tricked everyone into thinking he was a hero and I had enough of everything that has been going. Especially how I seem to be his target." Eggman stroked his chin looking at the ground before looking back at me.

"Maybe we can team up, but I'm going to need a few items."

"Name them."

"The research I did says that to get rid of a demon you need to have three things: the demon, the chaos emeralds and an aging stone." I was confused how can the those items get rid of him? I thought those would help him?

"How's that going to work?"

"You can't get rid of demon when they are kids, only when they are fully grown. Seems stupid, but that's how it works. Using the emeralds, there is a special chant that can be used to expel any demon from existence. Unfortunately for me, I have 3 chaos emeralds but if we team up then we can get rid of the rodent once and for all."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said as I start walking back in the direction of the house.

"Oh, you might need a few items to help you. Follow me." he said walking in the opposite direction. _'Why not?'_ After a little bit we came across his eggmobile. He went over to it and grabbed 2 syringes with a strange liquid inside of them, a brown sack and a small cage.

"These syringes hold a liquid that can make the one injected fall asleep for a period of time. It will be more than enough time for you to bring him in the cage. As well as to get the emeralds and stone in the bag to make it back to my base." he says while handing me the items.

"You might have to wait for the stone, but I can bring the emeralds."

"All right then, you better head back it's getting late." I didn't notice until I looked at the sky, the moon was making its way up. The two of us went our separate ways and when I saw the house in the distance, I hid all the items behind a bush. I went inside only to hear some sounds coming from upstairs. _'What are they doing?'_ When I closed the door, I was bombarded by everyone coming at me.

"Where were you hun? We were just about to send a search party for you." said Rouge coming up to me

"I guess I wasn't paying any attention to what time it was."

"Well next time make sure to wear your wrist communicator." said Tails bringing the comm to me. I put it on only to realize the demon wasn't here.

"Where's Sonic?" just saying his name makes me gag, but I didn't.

"Upstairs." Knuckles said pointing behind him "But he says he wants to see you and won't go to sleep until he does." ' _Let's see what he wants.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Amy's p.o.v.

I make my way up the the stairs and down the hall to his room. The door was wide open and he was sitting in bed looking out the window with his arms crossed. When he looked at me his eyes were filled with sadness.

"Close the door." he said with sadness. I did as I was told and he waved for me to sit on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" he asked when I sat down

"Do what?" I looked back at his eyes. A wave of disappointment rolled over them before disappearing to become emotionless.

"You know what I mean. *looks over at the door* I would suggest we talk else were."

"Why?" he waves his hand over to the door, only to open with everyone falling on their face.

"What the?"

"Does that answer your question?" _'How did he know that?'_

"I know lots of things." he said looking back at me

"Wha?"

"Come on." he holds his hand out to me. I hesitate at first but grasp his hand.

"Close your eyes." when I did I couldn't feel the bed under me anymore and felt like I was floating for a second before standing.

"You can open them now." I was speechless at the whole sight

"Where are we?"

"This is a place were mortals can't enter without the help of a god or a demon. We call it null space." every direction I looked at, all I could see was inky black darkness. It looked like it went on for eternity.

"What did you want to talk about?" I said getting back to the matter at hand

"The real question is why would you do that?" he put his hands on his hips looking at me intently.

"Do what exactly?"

"Let your anger guide you instead of your better judgement."

"What are talking..."

"Don't think for a second that that I haven't been watching you. Cause I have."

"Watching me?"

"Everyday for the past two weeks. What do you think I've been doing? Acting like a dumbass?"

"Little kids aren't supposed to say those types of words." he flew up to my face so our noses were almost touching

"I'm not a kid, bitch. I can do what I want, when I want, however I want and nobody can tell me otherwise."

"Are you sure about that?" I was getting annoyed by all this. He can't tell me what to do. Heck, I didn't want to be here either.

"Do YoU wAnT tO pLaY WiTh Me, Amy Rose?" he had a grin that stretched from ear to ear that revealed all his jagged pointy teeth. He spock in a low and slow tone that sent shivers down my spine. His eyes had a playful intent to them, but I had a feeling he didn't really want to play at all. Overall I couldn't move and the more I stared at him the more I felt as if I was suffocated and all the life got sucked out of me. I felt a hand smack me hard to the ground.

"If YoU DoN't WaNt To PlAy, ThEn I WoUlD sUgGeSt NoT gEtTiNg On My NeRvEs." I looked over my shoulder to see him floating over me. His eyes were emotionless, a frown on his face and arms crossed over his chest. His voice was still deep and menacing. I felt something drip down my check and by reflex, I reached up to it only for my hand to retract with a little bit of blood on it.

"Tomorrow, I won't invade your mind cause you have to make the decision. Not be made what to do." His voice was back to normal. I still didn't know what made him target me. I wanted answers to questions that kept piling up the more I tried to avoid them.

"Why exactly did you call me those things that day?" I got up from what I can guess was the ground and looked him straight in the eyes.

"My dad and step dad told me and D the whole story. *sighs* I guess I can tell you. Long ago, when the universe was still new, mortals and immortals lived in peace and harmony with one another. Until one day, a mortal by the name of Frank declared war on the immortals. He said that the immortals should die and that their lives should end just like everyone else's. The army he led followed Frank's passion and the war went on for 8 centuries. Frank found a way to turn immortals against their own and kill them. Many mortals and immortals lives were lost those years. The turning way was lost in the midst of the war and all the mortals who know of the turning away was killed so that no one can know of it. When the war finally came to an end my great-grandfather saw that all the mortals who were in Frank's army and Frank himself, had this type of spark. This spark was what made all those mortals start the war in the first place. They are better know as taints, because the way the spark got into a person's soul to change their ways. When a god or demon is born, the first thing that their taught is to look for this spark hidden in their eyes. If the spark is seen then the mortal must die so the centuries long battle won't happen again." by the time he finished, his eyes were shining with unshed tears.

 _'No wonder he wanted to kill me. But why didn't he? And why was he hurting me before?'_

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" I said trying to hold back tears that threatened my eyes.

"The spark wasn't strong enough to get ahold of your soul. I've never thought I would meet a real taint. I freaked out and the first thing I thought of doing was to get you as far away from me as possible. When Knuckles put the rule of no killing down, I knew I lost my chance. So, I did the only thing I thought was possible and tried to keep you away from me. No matter what would would happen." _'Well that explains that. Wait, did he say invade my mind?!'_

"Yes, I did say invade your mind. It's one of my talents."

"STAY OUT OF MY MIND!" he laughed and wiped away a blood tear that fell.

"Don't worry when we get out of here I won't be in your mind at all. If that's everything you have an answer to, then I will bring you home. Cause I would like to get some rest." _'He's really giving me a chance to make a decision. Even when he knows what it's all about.'_

"I think I got everything covered, for now." he held out his hand to me I took it without hesitation.

"Close your eyes." the next thing I knew I felt like I was floating and then sitting on the bed once more. I opened my eyes to the sound of groaning and everyone trying to get off the floor by the door. I stood and walked over to the window, seeing the moon in the same place as it was. I turned to face him and all he mouthed something that looked like '5 seconds' I mouthed a 'wow'. He nodded towards the door and I pushed everyone out of his room closing the door behind.

"What gives?" asked a very annoyed Knuckles I just walked past them all and headed downstairs. Everyone was on my tail and when they got down, I told them the whole story he told me. Minus my plan and decision.

"So that's why he attacked you." Said Tails holding his namesakes

"Well hun, maybe we should go to bed with this in mind and talk to Blue tomorrow." Everyone agreed and went to their rooms. After 5 minutes of tossing and turning I finally fell gave into sleep.

I woke up on the ground outside, a knife in front of me and an unconscious Sonic a few feet away. From reflex, I got to my feet and held the knife in front of me with both hands. I took a glance around my surroundings. The whole place was a barren wasteland, with dead trees, craters in random spots and body's of humans and mobians. What was weirder, was that everywhere I looked, there was blood splattered on everything. I looked back at him to see his once cobalt fur stained with blood and his head quills still dripping from blood. He was lying on his stomach, hands sprawled out to the side of his head, facing me. If it wasn't for the blood, I would have thought he was sleeping. When I tried to take a step back, a voice sounded from behind me saying to kill him.

"Who are you?" I couldn't make my body turn around.

"Kill him." said a male voice

"Why won't you answer me?"

"He's a demon. All demon's deserve to die." I finally got the courage to turn around. Standing before me was a light grey wolf with dark brown eyes. He had black accents on the tip of his ears, muzzle and tail. He wore army boots, an army shirt, a black leather jacket and black fingerless gloves. He had a sword in it's hilt, strapped to his back and a belt on with multiple knives, all shapes and sizes.

"What do you want?"

"To make sure him and his kind die." I looked back at the knife in my hands

"Who did all this?" I said with fear in my voice

"Him." I turned back around to see Sonic on his side. His ankles and hands were tied up and blood tears were flowing from his eyes. Emotions flashed over his eyes and I could only watch him. Sorrow, disappointment and anger. The first two looked pretty weak compared to the other one.

"A demon does whatever they, when ever they want, how ever they want and no one can tell them otherwise." said the wolf standing too close behind me to feel his breath on my neck. Sonic opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.

"A demon's instinct is to kill any one who gets in their way and have no remorse about it later. *Puts hands on my shoulders* They are killing machines and if they aren't stopped, then everyone, everywhere, will have to live in fear." He takes his hands off of me and walks over to the other side of Sonic.

"Of course, if you don't kill him then I'm sure I could always do the job. After all, It isn't like he did anything to you, but because of how weak, worthless and pathetic you are." I snapped, all those words bouncing in my head. ' _He wants a died demon, he'll get one!'_ I tightened my grip on the knife, raising it over my head. All emotions in Sonic's eyes washed away and became replaced with horror. He tried to struggle but failed miserably. More tears fell from his eyes, forming a light red rash. I aimed the knife over his heart and when I plunged it down, my vision went black and I heard a blood curdling scream.

I woke with a start back in my own bed. My heart felt like it would burst out of my chest. I looked at my wrist watch to see it 6:66 am. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. 4:35 am. ' _What the heck?'_ There was a red glow in my room and it came from my window. I got up out of bed to look out the window and to my surprise, the sky was a light red colour and there was a lake a few meters away. ' _Strange, I don't remember a lake around here.'_ My eyes went wide as the lake wasn't a normal blue but a blood red and was eerily still. I felt a presence behind me and I turned around. Their was Sonic standing before me, only he was an adult! His gloves, fur and quills were stained with blood. His eyes were still red dots on a black landscape and looked to be crying blood with a light red rash under his eyes. A frown was plastered on his face and a knife was sticking out where his heart was.

"YoU KiLlEd Me." he said his voice low and menacing. There seemed to be an sad aura around him. Looking at him now, it feels like I could drop dead. My heart felt like it would stop beating and that I would choke on my breath.

"WhY dID YoU dO It?" I opened my mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"NoT gOnNa TaLk, Eh? ThEn LeT's HaVe SoMe FuN!" his frown slowly turned into a grin with each word he spoke. Now a grin that stretched ear to ear showing his slightly yellow teeth, that weren't that colour before. His eyes glinted with joy when he said 'fun'. His left hand grabbed my left arm and his other hand flew to the knife, pulling it out like it was nothing. No blood escaped his now open wound as he waved the knife in front of my face.

"YoU hAvE bEeN A vErY nAuGhTy GiRl. I ShOuLd ShOw YoU nEvEr To MeSs WiTh Me AgAiN!" He plunged the knife into the scab that had the wound when he first did that. Re-opening my wound, my voice got caught in my throat. I guess he wasn't satisfied because he stabbed my arm multiple times making it a bloody mess. The pain was unbearable! Screams finally made their way out into the open as tears fell from eyes begging him to stop. My wish came true as he pulled the knife out of his latest stab wound, bringing it close to his ear.

"I tHiNk YoU lEaRnEd YoUr LeSsOn. BuT I'M sTiLl NoT HaPpY WiTh YoU." I lowered my head wishing that this was all a sadistic dream, tears still staining my face.

"BuT I'M nOt ThRoUgH WiTh YoU!" he let go of my only to grab my neck pulling me even closer to him. I heard what sounded like a distorted laugh or chuckle come from him.

"NoW tHaT yOu PlAyEd My LiTtLe GaMe, I wAnT mOrE fUn FrOm YOU!" as the knife moved down to my heart, my vision blacked out and all I heard was a distorted laugh.

I felt nothing.

 **I think I'm evil. Weeeell maybe, maybe not. This story will continue and here's a little sneak peek:**

"Why would this happen?" he said looking at me

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Frank's soul finally got ahold of her spark." I thought for a little bit ' _So, the rumors are true'_

 **See ya later, alligator! I'm sorry,I had to. XD!**

 **Zora, out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tails p.o.v.

Sleep is a thing, that by far, gives you the most energy and gets you feeling refreshed for the next morning. So when I was awoken by screams at 5 am, I fell of my bed and ran towards the noise. Quite lazily if I could think straight that is. I was the first one in front of Amy in an instance followed by everyone else. She was balling her eyes out, tossing and turning trying to do only god knows what. She would occasionally give out a yell, followed by whimpers and shudders. I tried my best to calm her down, but all she did was lay on her back, tears still free-flowing, with the noises and a few shudders. As if she was cold to the bone.

Rouge came up to talk soothing nothings in her ear having a calming effect. Knuckles and Shadow, who didn't know how to comfort, just stood in the doorway. Amy opened her eyes just the slightest before drifting off to sleep once again. After getting her to calm down we made sure she didn't have another fit before we left.

We were just about to head of to bed, when a thud sounded from downstairs. Getting our fighting instincts ready, Shadow lead the way downstairs. When he stopped in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs, I couldn't help my curiosity growing. Me and Rouge, since we were in the back, used her wings and my namesakes to fly over the others heads. Knuckles was able to push past Shadow and we were all speechless at the sight before us.

Sonic's p.o.v.

I woke up with a start when the cold, hard metal of the knife just barely touched my heart. In my "dream", I was forced to watch as the wolf was convincing her to stab me. I tried my best to struggle but my body wouldn't cooperate and I felt numb. My voice seemed to have abandoned me, or it was HIS doing. At first I didn't recognize who the stranger was, but then it hit me like a bullet to the head.

The wolf was Frank! It made sense now. I was only told about him but never meet him in person before. The bastard was responsible for turning mobians and humans when they had the spark, and had special powers to do it. I thought the legends were only part of a myth that was used to make immortals aware that they are never safe.

Boy was I ever wrong.

As the legend states: Since Frank was the first taint, he was granted powers that allowed him to see immortals as cold-hearted beasts and killing machines. Or that's what I was told. He thought that immortals couldn't have the right to live as long as they wanted and spread his spark with other mortals.

Although, the mortals didn't know what the spark was and didn't pay any attention to it. Frank found that he could make the mortals have a "dream" where if they killed an immortal, the spark would become active and they ended up joining Frank's side. He fortunately died but the sparks only ended up turning the mortals into taints.

Unfortunately, As it was found out that Frank's soul didn't leave and made it easier for him to travel from one taint to another and to affect more. He also found out that he could keep the generations of taints coming and when a mortal was born they would have a spark, waiting for Frank to work his magic.

The war eventually died down because the huge decrease in mortals thanks to illness. But the warning that more taints could be born was still a big problem. Turning to the only source that they had, when immortals are born, the very first thing that their tought is to look for this spark, hidden in a mortals eyes so that they wouldn't have to deal with another war.

I only listened to part of the legend thinking that the rest of it was fake. But between seeing the spark in her eyes and being apart of some nightmare, everything that I have heard came at me. I didn't want to be apart of this anymore but this is what an immortal does.

To kill any taint in my path, no matter who it is.

I didn't realize that I was stuck in my thoughts until I saw Shadow run by my door. _'What's going on?'_ I decided to follow him, but he and Knuckles were blocking the door. I hovered just above their heads and the sight made chills run down my spine. There was the witch, crying her head off, sweating too and making the smallest sounds. I caught a glimpse of the spark and it was brighter than before!

I went downstairs to try and get the image out of my head. But every time that image came into my head, the nightmare also threatening to make tears come to my eyes. It took almost all my willpower not to let a single tear roll down my face.

I didn't realize that I was in my thoughts again until I heard one loud thud knock at the door. _'I know that knock from anywhere!'_ I floated towards the door and was meet with D's smiling face.

"Hey, X. Didja miss me?"

"YES!" I jumped right into his arms as he was bringing the both of us inside to sit down on the coach.

"That's good, cause I miss you to. *brings an item out* And look what I have." The item looked sorta like two square-based pyramids stuck together. It sat in the palm of his hand and gave off a light purple glow.

"Is that the aging stone?" I asked taking it into my hands

"It sure is." I was mesmerized by the stone that I didn't see the others behind us until they started talking. I stayed out of it to keep staring at the pretty stone.

Dll's p.o.v.

After X was taken by the sight of the emerald, I felt that we weren't alone. I turned around to see X's friends, who looked like their mouths would fall out of their heads.

"I'm sorry for barging in unexpected, but I couldn't wait to see X." The kitsune was the first one out of the shock and cleared his voice coming closer to me.

"It's fine. We were already awake to begin with."

"Hey, what's the gem that your brother is holding." said the bat getting closer to X

"I would be careful if I were you. X can get pretty overprotective of his stuff." I warned her

"It's just one gem, what harm can that do?" she crouched down to his eye level holding her hand out.

"Hey, Blue. Can I look at the pretty gem?" he stopped looking at the stone to glare at her hand. That glare is his way of debating whether he should listen or not. The latter choice is always his first choice.

"Come on, I'll keep it safe." she said positioning her hand to grab the stone. In an instance, X brought the stone to his chest followed by his knees. Pinning his ears against his head and giving a low growl.

"I think you should back away Rouge. Never know what might happen now." said the vampire standing behind the couch.

"You know he's right bat-girl." said the echidna standing beside him

"I agree with Knuckles and Shadow. We all know how unpredictable Sonic is." said the kitsune coming to stand beside me

"Come on guys, it's just one gem." _'With a very good security system.'_ Her hand was just about to grab the stone, when X curled up becoming a ball of spikes. Trapping her hand in the process.

"Hey! Let go!" she tried pulling her hand back with the other but it didn't work. I tried holding back a laugh but ended up letting it out.

"Hey! Get your brother off me." she said yelling at me. I finished my laughing fit to cross my arms over my chest, giving a small smile.

"Give me one good reason why I should help you." she stopped her struggles to think of an excuse but I already know that she let her greed become her #1 priority.

"Um..."

"Don't think for even a millisecond that I don't know how big of thief you are." I rested my arms on the arm rest of the couch, looking at her as she was looking at me.

"How..."

"I have my ways of getting information that I want." I promted my head on my hands to show how bored I was. She looked back at her arm where a few scrapes and scratches were visible.

"I gave you a warning but you didn't listen. If you want me to help then you need to do something for me." I said lowering my voice to give of a creepy vibe. Her fur seemed to stand on end as she looked at me.

"What the..."

"If you think you can get out of this situation by yourself *shrugs shoulders* then by all means I'll stay out of your hair." I turned my back to her to look at the door

"WAIT!" I looked over my shoulder to gaze at her

"FINE! I'll owe you but nothing too stupid." she said looking back at her arm. I crouched down beside her giving a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get it over with." she got in the position to pull

"Hey X, I think I'm the wrestling champion." He quickly uncurled and jumped up to his feet making her fall onto her back.

"No way! I am!" he takes notice of the crumbled bat being helped by the kitsune.

"What happened with her?"

"Just a little... mishap was all." our eyes meet and a devilish grin appeared cause we were thinking the same thing.

"Lets get your arm bandaged." said the kitsune holding a first aid kit _'How did he... I don't think I should ask.'_ I saw that X's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Hey, What's wrong?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder

"I had a nightmare." he looked at my eyes and the whole scene was playing before me. Tears started falling and I got him in a brace. ' _So, the rumors are true'_

"It's alright. I'm right here."

"What's the matter?" said the the vampire coming to stand beside me

"I take it that you know about the war."

"If your talking about the one between mortals and immortals, than yes we do know about that. Why?" asked the echidna still standing behind the couch. I sat down on the couch beside X as he finally stopped crying.

"Well, the short version is that when Frank died, he was given the advantage of going from one mortal to another. By making these "dreams" were if the mortal kills an immortal, the spark becomes active."

"So, the spark turns the mortals into taints?" asked the bat coming to stand beside the vampire followed by the kitsune.

"And didn't Sonic say that Amy was a taint? Do you think she's infected too?" asked the kitsune

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Frank's soul finally got ahold of her spark."

"Why would this happen?" asked the vampire looking at me. I thought for a little bit, _'If Frank used him, then by looking in her eyes it will be enough evidence.'_

"X, by any chance do you look into her eyes when you woke up?" he nodded

"Was the spark bright?" again a nod _'Just as I suspected.'_

"Then it's settled, she must be eliminated." I said but only got looks of shock in return

"You can't!" said the kitsune

"Why not?"

"She's our friend!"

"Would she be your friend once the spark is fully active or when she tries to kill me or X?" he looked down at the floor

"I-I guess not."

"Then what's your decision?" they all glanced at each other

"Then I guess we'll let you at it." said the vampire crossing his arms over his chest. I sensed movement behind me so I quickly jumped to my feet looking behind me with everyone else following suit. Behind us was the taint herself, holding a brown bag then rushing out the door.

"D! The stone!" I looked at X to see the stone was gone. The kitsune rushed out of the room only to return afterwards.

"My machine and the chaos emeralds are gone too!" the vampire stuck his hands in his quills

"What the hell!? Mines gone as well!" I rushed outside but couldn't find her anywhere.

"DAMMIT!" I said as I punched the ground creating a little crater. Everyone came outside to see what the problem was.

"Let's try splinting up so we can find her quicker." said the echidna

"Alright, let's get going now. If you find her, then make as much noise as possible and use your communicators to call everyone else." said the kitsune. We nodded and went our separate ways. _'Let's get this over with.'_

I had a bad feeling that something big was going to happen soon and I hoped it wouldn't end badly.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow's p.o.v.

It took us almost the entire day, but we still haven't found the damn bitch at all. Hide nor hair, not even a little quill or track. We are literally searching like we're blind! It doesn't help how we know now that Sonic has a death penalty on his head and was innocent! I always thought the brat had a screw loose but I didn't think it was this bad. How were we supposed to know that she would turn into a... murderer? Just then I thought I saw a glimpse of pink and called Rouge.

"Rouge, I got a glimpse of her. She's close."

"Roger that. I'll keep my eyes in the sky. Over and out."

Rouge's p.o.v.

Once I got the message from Shadow, I swooped down lower so I was flying just above the treetops. We kept the search going and didn't stop until we would get this over and done with. I always thought Amy could be called crazy for calling Blue her boyfriend and said they were meant to be together. Guess she read the signs wrong. At least she found her target but mistake it for love instead of death. It's strange though, we couldn't find any leads where she would be and had to trust each other in order to find her. Just then I got a flash of pink and I signaled to Tails behind me that she was close and he gave a salute to dive down into the trees. As I kept searching above he searched below.

Tails p.o.v.

Searching in the air does become helpful, if you know what your searching for that is. Shadow took the east, Knuckles west, Rouge and me the middle in the air and D and Sonic on the ground behind us. I always thought that Amy was a very... abused fan of Sonic's and wouldn't take no for an answer. She became a good teammate at times and even gave Sonic something to run from. All those times, I honestly, never expected her to try to kill Sonic but instead anyone around him that would dare make a move. But it sure is strange though, not even her scent can be found anywhere. It just doesn't make any sense. She could literally be anywhere! Then I caught sight of a flash of pink so I called Knuckles.

"Knuckles, I think I see her."

"Alright. I'll keep an eye open in case I spot anything."

Knuckles p.o.v.

It felt like forever for finding that crazy, pink fan girl that she calls herself Sonic's girlfriend. Sure she's a friend of Sonic's, but girlfriend is a little too crazy. Sonic always thinks of his friends as equals and not more, not less. Heck, he can be annoying but at least I like his company at times. But Amy is just too much. She's even more annoying than Sonic is and that's saying something. No footprint, quills or even scent could be found anywhere. It's behond weird, more like strange or even... I don't know how to explain it. I got a glimpse of pink headed back towards D and Sonic so I called them before calling anyone else.

"D, I think she's heading in your direction."

"Don't worry, I won't let her get anywhere near X."

"Be careful, and don't get to cocky." I heard some chuckles in the background.

"Who do you think I am? X? The only way she could get by me, is to somehow make me fall asleep."

"Just a warning."

"Yeah, yeah. Whate..." their was static after that

"D?"

"Come and find me." said a voice that sounded like Amy. I rushed off while calling everyone to backtrack and get back to D.

Dll's p.o.v.

It sure is strange how there isn't any starting point to go off of. Yet, we're still searching for the taint. I made sure to keep X close to me at all times just to be safe. Until I got a call from the echidna. I got the communicator from the kitsune so we could keep in touch. Just to be on the safe side.

"D, I think she's heading in your direction."

"Don't worry, I won't let her get anywhere near X."

"Be careful, and don't get to cocky." X only looked at me and snickered _'You little...'_

"Who do you think I am? X? The only way she could get by me, is to somehow make me fall asleep."

"Just a warning." we stopped cause I thought I saw a flash of pink.

"Yeah, yeah. Whate..." I turned around and got kicked into a tree. I felt something prick my arm and my head started to swim.

"D?" I tried to answer but I couldn't move my body. I got a glimpse of X being put inside of a metal thing. He looked to have got knocked out as well.

"Come and find me." Said a voice that I could barely recognize just before I blacked out.

Sonic's p.o.v. (A little while later...)

Pain.

Pain is all I felt.

How can someone feel so much pain?

The simplest answer is they don't know.

Before I felt so much pain, I was following D to find the runaway taint.

He was busy talking with someone when I saw a pink thing move towards us.

D stopped with me.

I tried to get a closer look but was meet with a sharp pain in my arm.

I couldn't move anything.

The nightmare I had kept replaying itself over and over in my head.

Some tears that I couldn't control came out.

I fell to the ground thinking _'Why? What did I do to deserve this?'_

I heard some words being said before I fell asleep.

Next thing I knew, it felt like I was moving and found metal blocking my view.

I still couldn't move.

Everything was a blur.

I heard some more words being said.

I felt some more movement.

Then, pain.

I still couldn't get my body to work.

The pain eventually went away.

I felt something touch me on my neck.

Some more words.

Another pinch in my arm.

I fell asleep again.

When I woke up, I felt hungry.

All I could think was _'EAT!'_

I felt HUNGRY and I wanted to EAT!

Some words were said, I didn't listen.

I want to eat and I want to NOW!

When my vision came back, I could see two figures.

A pink hedgehog and a tall man.

They look edible.

The tall man looks nice, plump and juicy.

Something was blocking my arms and legs from moving.

I struggled to get out of the things that felt like metal.

It hurt. A LOT!

I couldn't stop tears coming down my face.

CREAK and SNAP!

Then I felt free.

Free to do what I want.

I saw the figures stand in front me. _'The tall man could crave my hunger.'_

I attacked.

Blood.

Pink figure was backing away.

More figures.

I was still hungry.

They would become my meal.

One figure glowed.

I attacked.

They fought back.

I WANT TO EAT!


	10. Chapter 10

Knuckles p.o.v. (a few minutes after Amy's getaway)

It took forever to find where D was. Without his comm, it took longer than expected. We found him slumped against a tree... asleep? We tried waking him up but when Tails checked his pulse, he was sedated. A few seconds after he finally woke up.

"*Groans* What... happened?"

"Looks like Amy did make you fall asleep after all." I said.

"Haha. *Looks at me* Very funny. Help me up." Once he was on his feet again, he looked around and grew frantic

"Where's X!?"

"I don't know. When we got here we saw you against the tree." said Shadow crossing his arms over his chest

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Tails

"The last thing I remember was talking with the echidna, seeing something move, and then I blacked out." Then his face lit up and turned into anger. He turned towards the tree and punched it making it snap in half. "DAMN IT!"

"What's the matter?" asked Rouge

"THAT DAMN BITCH! THAT'S WHAT!"

"D, calm down and tell us what happened." I say. He turns around to face us.

"The taint. She captured X. Do any of you have a way of tracking her down?"

"Her emergency tracker in her communicator isn't active, so I can't track her down." says Tails holding his namesakes. I then notice that D wasn't wearing his comm.

"Hey D, Where's your communicator?" he looks down at his wrist and then on the forest floor.

"I don't know. Do you think that she took that as well?"

"There's only one way to find out." says Tails as he touches a few buttons on his communicator.

"Gotcha! The tracker in your comm is active and the signal is coming from that direction." he points in a different direction then the one we were going.

"Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go! And NOW!" we got startled by the sudden outburst but Tails lead the way. I just hope that the feeling in the pit of my gut isn't a bad one.

Amy's p.o.v. (before the run)

When I woke up, I felt reborn. Like I could do whatever I want and no one could tell me otherwise. I felt more power than I ever had before. I heard some noises coming from downstairs. I wished to become invisible and just like that, I did. I made my way down to see D talking with everyone else. _'Perfect, that means he has the aging stone.'_ I run back upstairs, noiseless, and grab the sac that I hid in my room before hand. I get downstairs again and head to Tails' workshop. Inside the Tornado X's compartment is the remaining chaos emeralds. I put them and the finished machine into the sac. _'Now for the hard part'_

I made my over to Shadow and put my hand into his quills pulling out the emerald. Thankfully I was invisible so it made the emerald invisible also. I reach over to the stone as quietly as I could and successfully grab it. I walk over to the door and open it while they were all distracted. _'Phase one complete. Now for phase two.'_

I take a few steps back and turn visible again. D turns around just I ran out the door heading to my other items. I hide the sac a few miles away and take the two syringes and cage and take off running with speed I never had.

Surprisingly, the cage was as light as a feather. Soon, everyone was outside the house. I made myself light so I wouldn't make tracks and I was able to make my odor disappear. I ran as far as I could and occasionally showed myself to them to confuse them.

I decided that I went far enough away I showed myself to the two immortals. I stabbed X's arm with the syringe and kicked D over to a tree also getting his arm to. I put X into the cage and took D's comm. _'They need to find a way to find their precis immortal.'_

I raced over to the sac and take the cage and sac over to Eggman's base. When I get there, Eggman told me to get out the machine with the stone and put the emeralds off to the side for now. He took him out of the cage and put him on a upright metal table. He faced the machine over at him and pulled the trigger.

A purple beam struck X in the chest and right before my very eyes, He grew older. He was dazed from the sedative but let out small whimpers in pain. When it was all over, he was back to his proper age and height. Eggman put the machine off to the side and grabbed a collar and syringe.

"What are you doing?" I asked annoyed

"Remember that he has a brother. Only an immortal can kill an immortal. With this collar we can control what he does."

"All right, hurry it up. The others will be coming over here shortly." He clasped the collar onto X's neck and sedated him again.

"Now to boot the collar up." He went over to a control panel and pressed some buttons. Soon enough, the collar was at 100% when X was waking up again. He looked up at us and his eyes were emotionless.

"What the? I can't control him for some reason."

"Well, get him under control." X started growling and pulling on his restraints to get free. He looked at us with lust in his eyes.

CREAK! The restraints were losing their hold on him.

SNAP! He fell on all fours, looking at the ground. I started backing away cause he looked... hungry.

He looked at Eggman with lust, happiness, hunger and something I couldn't name. He disappeared and reappeared in front of him cutting him in half. He was covered in blood and eating off of Eggman's now dead body. Thankfully, he didn't notice me halfway to the door.

Then everyone started calling his name bringing his attention over to me. He stood up straight blood tears flowing down his face with a light red rash under his red dot eyes. A grin that stretched ear to ear showing his slightly yellow, pointed teeth. His back quills were still dripping from Eggman's blood. His once cobalt fur is now coated with blood. His gloves are stained red.

He was growling as I was still backing away. I took off running and D transformed knocking him back. He growled at him and ran after me. I turned invisible as I got outside. I took off running deeper into the forest and took a peek behind me. I saw X running towards the city in the distance. _'Hopefully, he won't come after me at all.'_ I continued running as far away as I could. _'I should be safe here.'_ I leaned against a tree and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow's p.o.v.

When we got to the doctor's base, Tails had to call out Sonic's name. He was coated with blood and walking up to the traitor slowly. He looked... hungry? D transformed and kicked his brother back, sending him into the wall. Sonic got up but chased after her, leading them outside. He didn't see her anywhere but saw the city instead.

"D, Is there any way to stop your brother?" I asked as we ran to the city with said hedgehog flying overhead.

"On his neck, there's this collar, I'm sure that if we break it, then X will stop his killing spree." he said looking at me with his pure yellow eyes

"How did this happen?" Knuckles asked

"I'm sure that those two gave that collar to him to try and control X but it failed and the human payed his life for that mistake. When I looked in his eyes, I saw nothing. He didn't recognize me and only sees everyone as food now. Prepare yourselves for lots of dead bodies. I need you to distract him while I get some friends." and he flew off

"What!?" Knuckles shouted after him

"Tails, try to find Amy. If my suspicions are correct, it's best if you don't see this." I looked over at him and he looked over confused for a moment before shrugging and racing off into the forest.

I looked over at Knuckles and Rouge and they looked at me. _'Their seeing what I would do.'_

"Let's get this over with." and they nodded in agreement.

When we got there, D was right. Bodies of humans and mobians were everywhere and blood splattered on everything it could. I lead the way through the hell hole with Knuckles and Rouge on my tail.

"I'm so glad Tails isn't here." Knuckles said his voice wavering, holding his namesakes in front of him.

"I'll watch from above." Rouge took off to the sky's a few feet above us as we made our way through the eerily silent city

Dll's p.o.v.

Thankfully I was in my normal form as I traveled through another portal heading back to my home planet: Athens. I looked around and saw demons and gods all getting along with one another.

Traveling through worlds, planets and different universes is a normal thing, due to the hunt of taints. But my sudden return back was more than what meets the eye.

I flew across the sky, looking at all the faces trying to spot the two that can help me with X's insanity problem. I caught a sight of green fur and dove down to meet with the two hedgehogs talking to one another.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Snake. Aren't you supposed to be looking after Blue?" Scourge asked flapping his wings

"Not when he's at it again." I swished my tail back and forth and Sawyer caught on to my anxiousness

"He went insane again?" he asked

"Do I even need to answer?"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here and calm your brother down."

I opened another portal and we all flew through arriving back in the heart of a destroyed city that was eerily quiet.

"X's friends are already helping with the search. If we look in the sky, I'm sure he'll appear to us." I floated forward but I felt a pull on my hand making me look back at Sawyer.

"Let's stick together on this one. Remember the last time he went insane?" I shivered at the thought and Scourge almost fell. If it was possible, I would say that he turned green.

"I rather not." he crossed his arms

"Alright, but the more time we spend talking here, the more time X will make his..." I was cut off when a loud bang sounded from a too close proximity "...Move."

We all exchanged a worried glance before flying in the direction the sound came from.

Rouge's p.o.v. (After D left)

I was looking through the air my ears perked for the slightest noise that he could make. My excellent hearing is something that is useful for everyone to use and I'm not afraid to use it. I looked back down at Knuckles and Shadow, who were both tense because of Blues predicament.

I heard a whisper and snapped my head back up, hovering in one spot, twisting my ears to catch the voice again. I heard the whisper louder this time and looked down again to see the two of them also twisting their heads to try and catch a glimpse of him. I heard the whisper again but it sounded more like 'die'.

I flew closer to Knuckles as he got into a fighting stance. I heard what sounded like a laugh or chuckle but sounded distorted. I turned around in time to see a flash a blue rush by. I looked at Shadow, put up two fingers and he nodded at me. _'So, he has both items.'_

I returned my gaze back to the spot the flash was moments ago when Knuckles cried out all of a sudden. I jerked my head to see him get smashed into a building by a blue blur. The blur stopped to reveal Sonic.

His red orbs gleamed with amusement at Knuckles pain and the same sadistic grin plastered on his face making it look like this was all just a cruel game. _'I'm not a toy!'_ He turned his head back towards us and gave another distorted laugh.

"YoU aRe My ToY aNd I'M nOt AbOuT tO lEt YoU lEaVe So EaSiLy!" his voice was deep and menacing as he turned around to face us.

Knuckles was getting up from the ground and staggered to stand up straight. Shadow got into a fighting stance and I landed on the ground. He tilted his to the side looking at the both of us.

"WhY dOn'T yOu JuSt GiVe Up?"

"Why don't you just stop this Sonic? We can just end this peacefully." I said as Shadow and Knuckles got tense, ready to attack at any moment.

"I wIlL mAkE yOuR DeAtH pEaCeFuL iF yOu LeT mE tAkE yOuR sOuL."

"Never!" Knuckles charged at him and he flew into the air. "Get down here you coward!" he smirked and flew up higher I took a glance at Shadow.

"What are you thinking?" I asked

"Let's do our double team strike."

"What about Knuckie?"

"He can be the distraction." Shadow teleported on top of one of the still-standing building's, waiting for my signal. I flew over to the now angry echidna and told him the plan. He agreed and I flew up to the sky. I gave the a-okay and Shadow nodded, grabbing a silver object and aimed it, waiting for an opening to strike.

"Hey, Exe! I bet you can't even hit me with your eyes open!" said hedgehog turned to face Knuckles and growled, swooping down to throw a punch which he dodged.

I circled the sky waiting for the perfect time to strike. When one of Knuckles punches sent him staggering on the ground, I swooped down to do a drill kick and made contact. He adjusted himself quickly and then a loud bang was heard.

Shadow had shot his gun making Sonic go on his hands and knees. Shadow jumped down from the building to hold him down, when the unexpected happened! Sonic shot his hand through the bullet wound and pulled the mini item out. He got back up on his feet and Shadow didn't hesitate to knock him back down again.

"What should we do now?"

"Rouge, you know what to do." I nodded and reached into his quills grabbing the rope and syringe that he swiped from Eggman's base when Sonic went berserk. The trapped hedgehog saw the items and started to thrash about almost making him come free from my partner's grasp.

"Stay still." I tried aiming the syringe but the demon wouldn't hold still.

"Echidna, get over here and help me." Knuckles rolled his eyes as he walked over grabbing his left arm and leg and leaving Shadow to grab the other two. Sonic was still able to move but not by very much. I inserted the syringe and after a few minutes he fell asleep.

"Finally." Knuckles said sitting down on the ground. Shadow finished tying the unconscious hedgehog, when D and two other hedgehogs came flying towards us.

One hedgehog was green with light blue eyes. He had dark green wings that faded to black on the edges. He wore a black leather jacket that was open revealing a white t-shirt. He had red and black striped pants and his shoes were green with black fire markings.

The other hedgehog was brown with blue eyes. He had lighting bolt tattoos on his arms. His scarf, pants and tops of his shoes had the same design. He had a scar across his eye and cheek.

D took one look at his brother and instantly got mad.

"You shot him!" he held him making sure he was still alive. The green hedgehog picked up the blood coated bullet.

"Why in hell would you shoot him?" the brown hedgehog asked me

"I'm the one responsible for that." Shadow said stepping forward

"How about I stick my hand through you and squish your heart?" the green one said walking up to him

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" D yelled at us "Or I'll turn you all into beef stew!" he held his brother bridal style and faced us, transforming. His light green eyes showed hints of malice and anger "If you still won't listen, I'll take your soul's and torture them until time's end. Do I make myself clear?" his voice got lower and narrowed his eyes. His two companions looked at each other before swiftly nodding. The three of us followed suit and nodded. D turned his back to us.

"If I hear one more peep out of any of you on our way back, the last thing you will ever see is me tearing your head from your body." The green hedgehog held his neck and the other shook his head.

Nobody wanted to mess with him after that.

 **Hey guys!**

 **I forgot to say this earlier but I guess late is better than never, right? Frank the wolf is my oc. I didn't know what character should play the role of the 'main' bad guy. I don't mind if people use him in their story's for different purposes.**

 **Sawyer the hedgehog belongs to Sonicman2006. (Wattpad) I recommend reading his stories.**

 **With one final note, I hope you've been enjoying reading Demonic Child as I have been writing it. Zora, out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New cover!**

 **Fyi, secrets will be revealed for why Sonic or Exe is insane. Enjoy!**

Dll's p.o.v.

Peace and quiet. No noise was made. Just how I like it. Until a voice came towards us that belonged to the kitsune. The house was a few steps away but we stopped for him to catch up.

"Tails, did you find her?" the echidna asked once he came to a complete stop

"I... didn't... find her... but... I saw... you here... so I came... back." he said breathlessly. He took one look at X in my arms and his eyes went wide.

"What..."

"Don't ask." Scourge interrupted folding his wings up tight as he and Sawyer followed me through the still open doors of the house. I sat down with X's head on my lap, still tied up. The mortals all came inside and stood behind the couch, watching us.

"What should we do with them?" Sawyer asked nodding towards them

"I think it's best if their not here when X wakes up." I stroked the quills of my soon to awaken brother

"Why are they here anyway?"

"We're Sonic's friends." the bat said putting her hands on her hips

"I wasn't asking you." Sawyer growled through his teeth

"Calm down, god or we're going to have to deal with two insane hedgies." Scourge joked

"Shut up demon."

"ENOUGH!" I barked at them and they took a step away from me "I got you here to help me with X, not to act like kids."

"Sorry." they mumbled in unison

I sighed and looked down at his peaceful face. He looks like an angel when he sleeps but we all know that once he wakes up, we're going to have to knock him back to his senses. I looked at the group behind me and they were getting a little uncomfortable from my outburst.

"It's best if you go look for the traitor. Your scent might make X go crazy and make our job harder." they looked at each other before walking towards the door. The kitsune stopped and walked back to me putting another communicator on my wrist.

"In case you need anything and tell us first thing when Sonic gets better." I nodded and he followed his friends outside closing the door behind them.

"Uh, Snake?" I looked up at Scourge and he pointed at X, who was looking at me from the corner of his eyes. _'That's strange, his eyes are still dots. There supposed to be slits.'_ He started to squirm in my arms and I held his waist and chest. He took notice of my arm and chomped down. Hard.

I yelped but didn't let go. Sawyer held his toy in front of his face and X slowly released my arm from his jaw. The toy he held was the same one we used every time X went insane to calm him down, a feather attached to a string on a stick.

Once his attention was fully on the feather, Scourge took the toy in his hands, Sawyer sat him up straight and examined my bloody arm.

"Doesn't look like he popped a vein or artery." he turned my arm over multiple times examining it.

"You don't need to worry about me all the time, Saw. I can handle myself." he looked at me and I could see the worry in his eyes

"I've known you for almost 7000 years. I know the type of stuff you can get into." I chuckled at his remark

"And you've always been one to worry about others well being." Scourge pipped bobbing the stick up and down making X follow it with his head.

"Why does he look normal though?" I didn't know I spoke out loud until Scourge looked over at me

"Maybe it's this collar around his neck." he pointed out

"Could be." I looked down at my arm that was already starting to heal and sighed "I know that he was born with this trait but I don't know how many of these spicks I can take." From the corner of my eye I could see Scourge tensing up and Sawyer had a sad glint in his eyes. I immediately looked up at them and they both looked away from me _'What are you hiding?'_ "Guys?" Sawyer looked back at me, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Dollter, It's just... hard to explain everything. You know?" I was confused _'Hard to explain?'_

"Snake, there is more of this then you know of." _'Know of?'_

"What are you not telling me?" they looked at each other

"You remember how Frank was turning mortals into taints?"

"Of course I know that. Who wouldn't?" Scourge turned his attention back to X and sighed

"That's not the only thing he was able to do." I was getting tense _'This doesn't make any sense.'_ Sawyer sat down on the floor fiddling with his hands.

"Think about Dollter..." he looked down at his hands, then back at me. "You two are the only half's to ever exist. Not to mention twins, but one half god, half mobian and the other half demon, half mobian. That's beyond rare. Who wouldn't want to take advantage of that?" he looked over at Scourge, who nodded in understanding.

"Frank, at the time, didn't know that you and Blue were twins. He only knew somehow that you two were half's. On the day you were born, there was something... off about the two of you." he paused looking back at X. He was completely calm, but I was getting angry _'What are you not telling me?'_

"Scourge. Sawyer. Tell. Me."

"Your god half was stronger than your mortal half, and were born with your other look. Exetior, on the other hand, his mortal half was stronger and... he... had the spark." my eyes went wide and I felt my heart skip a beat

"The... spark..."

"Frank found out about this and decided to wait to use this to his advantage. 100 years later, he made his move. He almost got him to kill you, not in the dream, still asleep, when your mom and dads came into the room and stopped it. They worried that Blue would kill you if they hadn't come into the room at that moment or in the future when they wouldn't be able to stop him killing anyone else."

"They looked for a way to get rid of the spark but was unsuccessful. A few days of searching later, by pure chance, they found the turning way. The same one Frank uses. If the directions are followed exactly, the spark would become active and the taint would rise. They deciphered it, tore it apart, fit it in different ways, they were driven to get rid of the spark, no matter what."

"And they eventually found a way to do just that, but it came with a few consequences. A mortal had to sacrifice themselves to finish the job and your mother agreed. The process was finished, and the spark was gone but the aftereffects were permanent."

"It resulted with both you and Exetior getting your two forms and him getting an insanity spick that would happen at any time." by the time they finished, I was dumbfounded. _'It made perfect sense but they had the nerve not to tell me this before!?'_

"How long did you know about this?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster

"Ever since we meet. Your Fathers told us all about this when we wanted to be your friends." Scourge said

"Why didn't you tell me this before!?" I growled

"If we told you back then, you would have been too overprotective."

"Ya, and we promised not to tell you until we felt it was the right thing to do." I looked at Sawyer, then at Scourge, and my eyes fell on X who was still watching the feather go back and forth. I leaned back and put an arm over my eyes. _'It's just them trying to figure out what's right and what's wrong. But they could have at least said something beforehand instead of keeping me in the dark about all of it.'_

"Why?" was I all I could whisper and I didn't want to see the looks on any of there faces

"D?" I immediately shot up at hearing his voice, even though he sounded in distress. I looked at his face as he was looking at me, eyes still orbs but was twisted in agony "It hurts."

"Don't worry X we're here. Scourge tilt his face off to the side, Sawyer help me pull the collar off." they nodded and got into position.

Snap!

The collar came off and X relaxed. I sat closer to him and he leaned on my shoulder.

"Thank you." X said as he fell asleep. i put my arm around his shoulders as Sawyer undid the rope.

"At least he's back now but what should we do now?" Sawyer asked

"Saw, get the communicator on my wrist and call the mortals saying they can come back now." he unclasped the comm from my wrist and went behind the coach calling them.

"Can I sit there so you can stretch?" Scourge asked and I glared at him "Never mind." he turned his head away and Sawyer sat back down.

"All we have to do now is wait." 15 minutes later they returned and they looked like a mess. They had scratches on their arms and legs and looked a tired.

"What happened to you?" Sawyer asked and they went upstairs, not saying anything at all. "Is it just me or was that weird?"

"It was." Scourge nodded

"You two can rest on the other couch's. I have a feeling we're going to stay here for a while." they got up and went over to them. I looked back down at X's peaceful face and stroked his quills. _'Don't worry X, I'm always here for you.'_ he snuggled up against me and I leaned back with him in my arms. I felt my eyelids get heavy and I let sleep get a hold of me.

 **Hey again! A few more chapters and both this and my other story will be complete!**

 **As I continue, I want all of you, to decide what story I will make next! Here are the titles:**

 **Dark and Light:**

 _ **Good cannot exist without bad, dark cannot exist without light.**_

 _ **Why does this sound so familiar? It's always been the way life works.**_

 _ **But what happens when our hero gets turned into the darkness by a group of villains and the gang can't help.**_

 _ **Will the villains learn their lesson and be the good guys for once**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **Will they fall into the mercy of something even more sinister than them?**_

 **1 Body, 1 Soul, 1 Life, 8 Minds:**

 _ **What was Sonic's past like? Nobody knows except for the blue blur himself.**_

 _ **But what happens when the gang tries to capture Sonic? They are going to have to face the consequences of 9 hedgehogs who are angry with them.**_

 _ **Will they figure out his past or will it always stay under wraps.**_

 **Sonic rpg 2:**

 _ **Why wasn't Sonic rpg ever finished? The author didn't know what to do, that's what!**_

 _ **After the fight with Seelkadoom, a new enemy appears saying his name his Nazo.**_

 _ **Three months later, Sonic and Shadow finally think that the world will actually stay saved. Or so they thought.**_

 _ **When two cloaked figures appear and one of them is holding a chaos emerald, everything starts to go down hill and old enemy's will appear, stronger than ever.**_

 **Don't worry all these ideas will be used but I want you to give me your opinion on what to do. (Since I have to many)**

 **Haven't made up your mind? Don't worry, I will wait till the 1st to publish one of these stories. I'm counting on both Wattpad and Fanfiction people to give me ideas.**

 **Zora, out!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sawyer's p.o.v.

I watched as Dollter and Exetior fell asleep together and watching them now, brought a smile to my face.

*Flashback*

 **I walked up a hill towards Exetior, who was looking up at the stars. His emerald eyes sparkled in the pale moonlight.**

 **"Hey Saw." he waved me to sit down beside him and I obliged "What's up?"**

 **"Nothing much, other than watching Scourge get his ass kicked by Dollter. Again." we both chuckled**

 **"It doesn't seem he'll ever learn personal boundaries. How many times has he tried hitting on me?"**

 **"Um... I think 200." he looked at me and then laid down with his hands behind his head and I joined him.**

" **You know you can call me, Exe and D, Dll, right?"**

" **I know but It's just force of habit."**

" **There's no such thing as 'force of habit', there's only habits and when the habits get to hard to handle there called bad habits." I chuckled**

" **Whatever you say." It stayed quiet for a few minutes until I heard him sigh**

" **Saw?"**

" **Yeah?"**

" **What's the meaning of life?" I sat up and looked in his eyes as he looked at me**

" **What do you mean?" he sat up and sat crossed legged, with his hands in his lap and head hung low.**

" **I mean, why do we live? Why are their taints? Why can't we just live in peace like the old times?" I looked down at my lap and then back at the stars**

" **That's a hard question but I think the answer is something that isn't meant to be shared." He looked at me confused and then up at the stars**

" **That doesn't help."**

" **I know but that's the way the universe has always worked. There's good people but there is also the not so nice people. Then there is the bad people, like Frank, who think only for themselves. We can't tell them who to be but we can show them what they can be if they want."**

" **But then why do we kill taints? Why can't we show them that they can be good?" I looked at him and he looked back down at his hands, clutching and unclutching them.** ' _ **Your not making this easy.'**_

" **I was just curious." I frowned**

" **Stop invading my mind." he chuckled and looked at me with a grin**

" **Habit." I crossed my arms and looked away**

" **Very funny." he scooted closer to me**

" **Come on Saw. Don't be mad. I was just trying to be funny." I looked back at him with a smile**

" **How can I be mad at you?" he chuckled again and put his head on my shoulder**

" **One day, when I'm allowed to travel, I'll show people they can be happy. *Yawns* Even in dark times." he started closing his eyes and I smiled at him falling asleep. Once he fell unconscious, I put an arm around his shoulders and looked back at the stars.** ' _ **One day, Exetior. One day.'**_

*End of Flashback*

I leaned against the chair at the memory, until I saw Scourge stand in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been staring at them all night now." I looked back at the twins still asleep and that light was coming through the window. _'Time flies.'_ Scourge then waved his hand in front of my face. "Lightning?" I swatted his hand away and crossed my arms.

"I'm fine." he shrugs and sit back down on the other coach

"Just making sure."

"Were you staring at me while I was staring at them?" he chuckles and puts one leg on top of the other.

"I'm not a stalker. I've been exploring a bit, even trying to find the taint they were talking about. No such luck there." we both heard a yawn and looked over at the twins both waking up.

"Did we fall asleep?" Dollter asked stretching. Exetior looked at his brother and smirked. "What?"

"I'm the same age as you." Dollter smiled and got him in a headlock, giving him a noogie. "Stop that!" he pulled out and they both chuckled

"What did you mean by 'same age'?" Scourge asked and Dollter rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you see, X got changed into a kid and my best guess is that when he got captured, he changed back to normal." he looked at his brother and rubbed his head "Go get cleaned up, you smell like death." Exetior looked down at himself and stood up "And change your appearance to." he called after him

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Know-it-all." he said going up the stairs. Dollter chuckled again and looked at the both of us.

"What did you two do while we were sleeping?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." I said

"That's a lie and you know it, Lightning. While I was exploring, minding my own business, he had the nerve to watch you sleep." I glared at Scourge, who had a smug grin on his face.

"Whatever." Dollter stood up and looked at the both of us "You two need to learn to get along."

"Like that would ever happen." I stood up and Scourge followed suit. We heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see the black and red hedgehog followed by Exetior, who was clean and back to having his emerald eyes. The hedgehog looked over at us and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Would one of you like to tell me why you are all still here?"

"We still got two jobs to do." Dollter said copying him. They both stared at each other, neither one daring to look away.

"And what might that be?"

"We still have to kill the taint and get X's memory's back."

"And you can't do that elsewhere?"

"I'm afraid not Vampire."

"Stop calling me that." he said through clenched teeth

"I won't." he took a step forward and Exetior raced in front of both of them.

"Please stop fighting. I don't like it when I see others fight." They both looked at each other and the hedgehog walked into the kitchen without another word. Exetior looked at Dollter and when their eyes meet, they started at each other for a few minutes. Exetior growled and walked into the kitchen. Dollter sighed and sat back down on the coach with his hands on his head.

"Why does he have to be so... difficult?" he muttered. I crouched down beside him and Scourge stood beside me.

"I'm not a mind-reader, but I think it's best if you tell us what happened." he looked at me I could see he was sad.

"X doesn't want to leave when the taint dies."

Sonic's p.o.v.

Can you believe him!? Telling me what to do like some little kid! Sure I WAS a kid, but not NOW! I walked into the kitchen and sat down in the same chair I've always sat in since coming here, putting my head in my hands.

"Hey." I look up and see Shadow sitting across from me, arms crossed across his chest. "I couldn't help but notice you coming in here."

"And? Your point being?"

"I'm just wondering."

"You don't need to worry about me." I put my chin on the table and arms in front of my face.

"I think I have the right to worry." he took my hands into his making me look in his face. I could see the worry in his eyes and some other emotion I couldn't name. "Why don't you tell me what the matter is." I sighed and looked at our hands

"I don't want to leave. I like staying here, with you and everyone else."

"Then stay."

"But D wants me to come back home after the job is finished." I looked back at him and he had a reassuring smile on his face.

"Then don't listen to him and come with me." he got out of his chair and waved me to follow and I obliged. We went through the doors that lead to Tails workshop and he climbed in the plane.

"Let's run away from here, together." I then had the feeling that I shouldn't have come in here and start to back away.

"You know... maybe I can just talk this out with D." I turned around but he zipped in front of the door, closing it and facing me. Red flags were going off and I swore I saw malice flash across his eyes.

"I won't let you leave demon." I heard a bang and looked over to see Shadow tied up. _'Wait... Shadow!?'_

I looked at 'Shadow' and a smile came on 'his' face. "Your mine now, demon. Ivo couldn't finish the job, but I can!" 'he' lunged at me pinning me to the ground. Only then did I realize the garage doors were wide open. I tried to scream, squirm, anything to get out of 'his' grasp, but my body wouldn't listen.

I stared at 'his' face and right before my eyes, the taint was on top of me. She picked me up by my neck and forced me to look in her eyes. "You will be mine to keep, forever and ever, until I get bored of you and kill you myself." She threw me against the plane with a bang and I fell unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Scourge's p.o.v.

"Snake, you are his brother but It's his life that he has to live. You can't always be there for him." I said sitting down beside him. He looked at me and then his lap.

"But..."

"No buts. He's gone this far without you, I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"He hasn't even seen a taint before until now."

"What's going on?" A voice asked and we looked back to see a bat, an echidna and a two-tailed fox.

"Nothing that suits you, kitsune." Snake said as he stood up from the coach, facing them.

"The least you could do is be nice since we took care of Sonic until you came back." the echinda said pointing at him

"Speaking of Blue, where is he? And where is Shadow?" the bat said putting her hands on her hips

"If your speaking about the red and black hedgehog, he is in the kitchen with Exetior." Lightning nodded towards said room. Just then we heard a loud bang come from there and raced in to find no one in the room. The fox went over to a door and opened it revealing a pink hedgehog lifting Blue onto her shoulders. She turned towards us and with a two-finger salute, she vanished.

"NO!" Snake raced in and kept clutching and unclutching his fists. We heard a bang a looked over to see the hedgehog all tied up.

"Shadow!" the three mortals went over to untie their friend and we came over to hear what was going on.

"What happened?" the fox asked

"She caught me off guard and tricked Sonic into coming in here, just to capture him again."

"Who is she anyway?" I asked and Snake turned to me. Angry was fresh in his eyes.

"That is the taint. She is the one responsible for all this." his voice was strangely calm. He turned towards the group. "Did you put a tracker on her?"

"No, we found her and she beat us up pretty good. No one got remotely close to even getting a touch on her." _'There has to be a way to find them... Wait a minute.'_

"What about the shack I saw."

"Shack?" Lightning asked

"When I was looking around I saw a empty shack not a good distance away from here. It was empty but seemed like someone was living in it before."

"Do you think you can find it again?" Snake asked

"I think so."

"Alright, here's the plan."

Sonic's p.o.v.

 _'Oh, ow... Where am I?'_ The last thing I remembered was the taint pretending to be Shadow and I blacked out from something hitting my head. I tried moving my arm but something cold and hard was stopping my movement. I tried my other arm, the same result. I couldn't move my legs either. I tried shifting under, whatever was holding me and that's when I felt something cold touching my torso, chest, wrists, forearms, thighs, ankles and neck.

I couldn't tell which way was up or down, night or day. I think my eyes are open but I just saw black. I couldn't move my mouth and felt something touching my lips. Luckily, I could still use my ears but I couldn't hear anything. The silence was deafening and if I didn't hear something soon, I might go crazy.

I heard something that sounded like footsteps on wood and I strained my ears to get something that might help me. Panic started to flood my mind as the sound came to a stop and I felt a breath on my face.

"Don't worry demon. The game of cat and mouse will begin. All I need now is to make an example of you. One whiff of your blood, and those friends of yours will be as good as dead. You should have never come to Mobius."

The sound came again but it sounded distance with the ringing in my ears. I remembered that voice. The same voice that I once watched over. Only, it wasn't the same. The voice before was filled with joy and love. Even if it was intended to sound like a threat. This is the voice of someone who is filled with hate, distrust, disgust, disappointment, anger and someone who wanted pleasure at the same time.

I waited but the sound didn't come again. Only silence. Panic rose again and I could feel someones gaze on my body. _'I know your their. Give up!'_ I tried to invade who ever it is, but there wasn't anything there. Just a blank mind. _'Damn... Almost worked.'_

The sound came again and I felt something sharp touch my leg. I winced as the object was dragged and I could smell my own blood.

"Shh. The fun hasn't even begun yet. This is punishment for those times you hit me."

"MMM!" I let out a yell as the object was slashed on my leg faster. I felt something wet touch my leg.

"Your blood is better then I expected." _'Did you just lick ME!?'_ I felt more slashes on my other leg and arms. The sound came back and got farther away.

"I'll be back demon. I will have more fun with you after my guests arrive."

 _'This isn't fun, it's TORTURE! Even I know that and I go insane!'_ The silence was back and my ears were ringing again.

Then I felt hungry. I knew that if I didn't eat, my instincts would take over and I'll have an almost 100% chance that I'll go insane. The smell of my blood wasn't helping either and I tried to block it out. _'D, Scourge, Saw, anybody, please help.'_


	15. Chapter 15

Dll's p.o.v.

Scourge was flying ahead in the forest. Me and Sawyer was flying behind him and the mortals were all on foot.

"How much further?" I asked

"Not far now." we continued until I smelt blood coming from ahead. I looked at Sawyer and he had the same expression I had. Anger. We landed behind the foliage and greenery as we saw the shack in the distance.

"Does everyone know what their doing?" I asked and received nods "Alright. Sawyer, whenever your ready." Sawyer turned towards the vampire and echidna and they followed him into the opening. They stopped a few meters away and called out for the taint to show herself. The taint came out with a evil smirk on her face and I nodded towards Scourge to begin phase two. He turned towards the bat and kitsune and they flew into the sky as I crept along the trees back behind the shack.

I looked behind me as I saw the battle begin. Sawyer's group was battling on the ground and Scourge's group was giving aerial support. _'The plan is working perfectly. Now for phase three.'_

I got to the back of the little house and snuck through the back door, into, what looked like, a living room. There wasn't any furniture but the smell of blood was getting stronger with each step I took. I made it to another room that had stairs leading up. _'Had some time on your filthy hands, did ya taint?'_

I walked up and saw a closed door to my right. As I opened the door, the smell of blood was almost unbearable. Almost. I saw X in the corner of the room, blood stained his fur and metal restraints were all over his body. I removed the tape on his mouth, the blindfold on his eyes and started to unlatch the metal off his arms. When I realized something. He didn't make a sound and his eyes weren't open.

"X?" I whispered. No response. I took the last of the metal off him and went to pick him up, when I felt like I was being watched. I looked around the room but saw no one. When I looked back, X was sitting up straight but had his back facing me. I went to put my hand on his shoulder when I got smacked to the ground by an unseen force. ' _Oh no.'_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw X's shoes standing dangerously close to my face. ' _Can you hear me?'_ I heard a distorted laugh and X started to walk away. I jumped to my feet and grabbed his wrist making him face me. Before I could react, X slammed me against the wall and I could barely move. ' _Snap out of it, I know you can.'_ I got smacked across the face and felt blood drip down my check. ' _Guess not.'_ I transformed and kicked X off me and got into a fighting stance.

"I don't want to hurt you." he tilted his head to the side and just watched me. He laughed again and raced out the door. I followed him and he lead me outside. I couldn't see him anywhere but I could see the battle that was going on.

All four mortals were bloody and on the ground, thankfully, still awake. Saw and Scourge were were still battling the taint, who was also standing but getting tired. I saw a flash of blue head in her direction and I rushed over. Scourge got shoved into a tree as the flash disappeared and the taint fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Are you alright Scourge?" I asked as Sawyer helped him stand. We heard another distorted laugh and everyone's face dropped in horror.

"I. Hate. That. Laugh!" Scourge said through clenched teeth. _'Who doesn't?'_

The mortals made their way over to us and I told them to take the taint back to their house. Now, We were standing back to back waiting for my brother to show himself, in our true forms.

Scourge's fur was a deep purple, the tips of his wings changed from black to white. His black jacket also changed to white with a red flame design on the edges. His tail grew and became pointed with an arrow as his ears became slightly curved and grew fur around his wrists, head and ears.

Sawyer's quills stood up on end as lightning bolt marks ran down his forehead, muzzle and chest. The tips of his quills were white and his eyes glowed white as well.

Third person

The three friends stood waiting for Exe to make a move, since he wanted no one in his way. Dll saw some movement to his left and swishes his tail in aggression as he got into a fighting stance. Scourge and Sawyer both caught on to the other's action and they got into a fighting stance. Just then, the insane hog stopped a mere 10 feet away from them and D took a step forward.

"X, back down. We can help." his brother only tilted his head to the side, frown on his face, blood free-falling from his eyes and slits in place.

As if a whistle blew, Exe raced up to his brother and Dll charged forward as well. A punch was thrown and the god was thrown into a tree as Sawyer charged a bolt in his hands and Scourge rushed forward, striking a blow to the blue blur's side. He swung him over to Sawyer and he threw the spear at Exe sending him into the building. Dll got up from the hit and walked over to the others as Exe also stood up and snarled in there direction.

"What should we do know?" Sawyer asked, his voice echoing as if two of him were speaking as one.

"I don't know but I think this won't be a simple walk in a park." Scourge replied with a deeper voice. Exe hissed at them and flew into the air then slamming down on the ground causing the earth to shake and the three to lose their balance.

The insane hedgehog smashed into Scourge, sending the both of them threw a bunch of trees and Exe getting the upper hand. He smiled a grin that stretched ear to ear as he watched the purple hedgehog struggle in his grasp. He got shoved into another tree by Sawyer and he helped his partner stand up.

"Thanks..."

"Thank me later, We have a job to do." A distorted laugh was heard again and Dll rushed over to his brother as he saw his figure come at his friends. The two rolled, each trying to get the advantage. When the insane hog growled at his brother, holding him down.

"Get the toy! I can't hold much longer!" just as he said that he was thrown at the already destroyed building and Exe stalked over to the other two.

He glared at them and roared as he flew at them. Scourge summoned a fire ball and threw it at him sending him into another tree as Sawyer held the toy in his hands. Exe stood up swaying on his feet and Dll limped over to them. The brothers eyes meet and they glared at each other.

Exe charged at them and Scourge jumped up kicking the insane one in the chest and into the ground. Both him and Dll held Exe down, while Sawyer waved the toy in front of his face. He struggled a bit until he started to calm down looking at the toy. They watched as his slits turned back into orbs and he looked at them confused.

"What are you doing?" Exe asked. They looked at each other before getting off and helping the once insane hedgehog up as well.

"Let's just say, that you are very troublesome." Dll answered punching his brothers arm playfully.

"Are you alright?" Sawyer questioned as Exe took in his surroundings.

"I think so. Did I do anything crazy?"

"Just the normal attack here and there and well, everywhere."

"Where is she?"

"Back at the house." Scourge said. Exe began walking when his brother held him back

"Why do you want to see her?"

"I have some… unfinished business left to do." He didn't face them as he spoke in a emotionless tone and yanked his arm out of his brother's grasp. The three friends looked at each other before following him home.

Meanwhile…

"Do we have to watch over her?" Knuckles complained as Amy struggled in the bonds keeping her tied to a chair in Tails's workshop.

"Do you want her to hurt Sonic again?" Shadow questioned

"No." he mumbled

"Then shut up."

"Will you two stop fighting?" Rouge asked walking up to them.

"I don't think they'll ever stop." Tails replied walking alongside her. They all looked over at the struggling taint.

"How did this happen anyway?" Rouge put her hands on her hips and looked at the three boys "I thought immortals could see a spark in someone's eyes?"

"We can." came a voice from the garage entrance. They turned around to see the four hedgehogs, all back to normal, walking up to them. Sonic looked at Amy and he growled.

"Easy, X. You'll get your chance." he stopped growling and turned his head away from her.

"I think it's best if I get some alone time with her." everyone looked at each other before looking back at the half demon. "Now would be nice." Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow all started to walk away when D blocked the exit.

"I think we should stay here." Scourge walked up to them and Sawyer just looked at the taint. Sonic growled again before turning to the pinkette. He transformed and held his hand above his head, where a sword appeared. Everyone's eyes went wide as he swung it down and her head rolled to their feet. They stood like statues as Sonic stomped down on her head making a satisfying crack. He walked past everyone and headed to the bathroom to clean himself again.

"That was faster than I thought." Scourge said receiving a smack to the side of his head by Sawyer. They glared at each other as the four mortals all turned green from the decapitated body. Tails ran out and threw up on the ground outside his garage. Dll moved away from the door letting everyone enter the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

Sonic's p.o.v.

 _'I guess Frank was right. I'm just a heartless being who kills for fun. I felt nothing towards her and got a rush just from doing that small action.'_ I washed my fur from the blood that was dry and clumped together.

As I put my face under the spray, I closed my eyes and the nightmare played in my mind. Over and over, forever on loop, torturing me. _'Why can't things ever be simple?'_

I hear everything when I'm insane but I only remember some things once I snap back into reality. I heard their conversation before I was kidnapped by her. _'Everything makes sense, I was always his target and me suffering is his rush.'_

I turned around to run my hands through my quills, when a thought stopped my movement. _'This war will never end.'_ I shook it off and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and saw my reflection in the mirror.

As I stepped closer I transformed and saw my red orbs looking back at me. _'Can't he find someone else to be his target?'_ I transformed back to look at my emerald eyes. _'No matter, I was born like this. An insane psychopath that is a killing machine and has no remorse for killing and I have to live with this curse for all eternity.'_

I opened the door as I walked down the hallway to my room. I slowed my approach as I saw her door wide open. _'You've been a thorn in my side since I laid my eyes on you. But why didn't I kill you before all this happened? Once I get my memories back, I'm sure I'll be able to figure that out.'_

I walked into my room and closed the door behind me. As I put my clean shoes on, I couldn't help but feel a little hungry. I sat down on my bed and slipped my white gloves on, putting my head in my hands. _'This will never end.'_ I pulled one my gloves off, looking at my hand. 'The hand of a murderer, and it's mine.' I slipped it back on and walked over to my door. I hesitated as my hand hovered over the knob. D's words fluttering into my mind from our conversation before.

 _'X, are you going to come home after she's dead?'_

 _'I want to stay here.'_

 _'X...'_

 _'That's finale.'_

I sighed and wrapped my hand around the knob. _'Maybe he was right. I'll just put my friends in more danger then needed.'_ As I walked down the stairs I heard voices talking and I stopped halfway to listen.

"What are we going to do now? He said no."

"He's probably too attached to them."

"It's Sonic's decision if he wants to stay or not and I'll respect that either way."

"I agree with Tails, he's our friend and he's always been there for us."

"Knuckie's right you know."

"If he does leave, I'll miss that hedgehog."

"We should ask him once he comes down."

"Speaking of Blue, how long is he going to take." I gulped and went down the last steps. As I faced everyone, they faced me. D started walking to me and I found my shoes to be really interesting.

"You were listening to us weren't you?" I nodded and he put his hand on my chin lifting my head to look in his eyes.

 _'What's your decision?'_

 _'I don't know yet.'_

 _'I knew you would have second thoughts'_

 _'Shut up.'_

 _'I really did. Once you saw what taints do, I knew this would happen. I just didn't want you getting hurt.'_

 _'That's a little too late for that.'_

 _'I'm sorry for that too.'_

 _'Apology accepted.'_ he moved his hand from my chin to my shoulder

 _'Once we get your memories back, you can tell everyone your decision.'_ I frowned and pulled away rubbing my arm. "X?"

"I don't know." As I walked over to the door I was stopped by arms wrapping around my waist. "D, stop."

"Come on X." he whispered into my ear "You can't always hide from your life." I got him to let go and turned to face him. I could see the sadness in his eyes and I just looked down again.

"I want to stay but I also don't want them getting in danger."

"We can take care of ourselves Sonic." I looked over at them and Tails walked over smiling at me "You always seem to forget that."

"But..."

"No buts, if you want to leave it's fine. We aren't going anywhere anyway." Shadow said placing a hand on my shoulder. Rouge and Knuckles both nodded.

"Thanks."

"I think we should be thanking you for everything you've done for us." Tails said

"Speaking of doing, I'm sorry if I'm breaking a moment but, we should get your memories back." Scourge said walking over to the door and opening it. We all walked outside and Shadow lead us to the emeralds back at Eggman's base. They each took an emerald and stood around me.

"Are you ready X?" I nodded and D started to chant in our native tongue. The emeralds glowed and seven beams of light shot into me. I closed my eyes as I watched memories flash before me and I was reliving the life that I forgot. I opened my eyes and panted as the process was finished.

"Are you okay?" I looked over at him and smiled

"Yeah, I am." The emeralds were placed back into the bag and we started walking back to the house.

"Hey Blue, I don't know if this is an invasion of privacy but, I was wondering if Amy was always a taint?" Rouge asked and I stopped in my tracks not turning around to face them.

"She... was." there was silence until I heard Shadow speak out

"if she was, then why didn't you kill her?" I turned around to face them and saw the confusion in all their eyes. I looked down and rubbed one arm with my hand.

"The first time we met, she had her eyes closed, so I couldn't see the spark at all. The second time we met, I saw the spark but it was dull and wasn't affecting her at all. I thought that I could get her to be happy and might make the spark go away." I stayed standing there letting the info sink in until I felt an arm go around me making me look up at Sawyer.

"You've always been true to your word, no matter what. Even though you did try, taint's can't be helped and have to die, so this doesn't happen. Look around you Exetior, you got four mortal friends who are loyal to you and you have the three of us by your side." I looked at everyone and they were smiling at me. I smiled back and we continued our way back to the house. We laughed, talked and had a wonderful day until the sun was starting to set.

"Hey, X?"

"Hmm?"

"Did we forget something?" I looked at him and I saw the scene playing across his eyes. We both smirked at the idea.

"Oh no. I know that smirk." Sawyer said getting a little worried "What are you two thinking?"

"Something... fun." They looked at each other and shook their heads

"Twins... why do we even bother?" Scourge asked

"I have no clue." Sawyer stated

"Oh Rouge." I called to her and she came up to the both of us.

"What's the matter Blue?" D whispered the dare into her ear and her eyes widened.

"I-I can't do that! He'll hit me if that happens."

"You said you would do something for me and this is what I asked."

"Fine! But if I get hit, you will be severely punished."

"Whatever you say." we grinned and she rolled her eyes

"Boys..." she walked behind Knuckles and stood behind him "Knuckie..." he looked at her

"How many times do I have to say..." he didn't finish as Rouge kissed him on the lips. She pulled back and he looked back at her with surprise on his face. She looked down, a blush growing by the minute. Then Knuckles put his hand on her check, lifting her head up to face him. He smiled and she blushed crimson.

"I feel the same about you." There lips meet and I grinned like a mad man.

 _'You are crazy.'_

 _'Your insane.'_

We looked at each other and chuckled to ourselves. Scourge and Sawyer looked at them with wide eyes. Tails and Shadow had their mouths almost touching the ground. I looked back at D when he nudged me and I could tell that he was waiting for my answer. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Guys." I paused as I waited for them to look at me "I've been thinking and... I... well I... just wanted to say..."

"You don't need to say a whole speech of how you want to go back home." I looked at Knuckles as Rouge had her arms around his waist. "It's fine."

"You really think so?"

"It's your home Sonic, you should be allowed to go back to it." Tails said. I smiled at them and they all came in for a hug. Even Shadow. We broke the hug and said our farewells.

"I'm sure going to miss you Blue." Rouge said

"So will I." Knuckles said

"Even I'm going to miss you." Shadow said smiling at me and I chuckled.

"You should smile more, it looks better than a frown."

"I'll see about that." I turned to Tails and he handed me a communicator. I clicked onto my wrist and we hugged again.

"This isn't goodbye, just see you later." he pulled back and smiled at me

"I know and be sure to visit."

"I could never forget you." I ruffled his bangs and he laughed making me smile. "All of you are like a second family to me."

"And I've always looked up to you as brother." he walked back to them and I walked over to D, transforming.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." D opened a portal and I looked over at my friends waving to them and they waved back. The four of us flew the portal and it closed behind us. We soon arrived back in Athens, landing on the ground.

"It's good to be back." Scourge said stretching his wings

"It sure is." Sawyer said

"I think it's about time we had a family reunion." D nudged me and I chuckled

"I agree." As we walked I saw familiar faces everywhere until D knocked me to the ground, sitting on top. "What was that for?" he chuckled at me trying to push him off.

"I still think I'm the wrestling champion." I pushed him off and got on top, pinning him to the ground

"I think your wrong." he kicked me off onto the ground and stood up and smiled down at me as I glared at him.

"Twins, why do this always happen?" I heard Scourge ask

"Just go with it demon." Sawyer replied.

"I'm know I'm faster than you, slowpoke."

"I'm the fastest thing alive, D. You can't beat me"

"We'll see about that." he shoved me and took off

"Oh, you... get back here!" I chased after him and both Scourge and Sawyer followed.

? p.o.v.

I watched as the four immortals race off, high on a cliff . I chuckled slightly and put my hand on my chin.

"So, you returned, Exetior? This is going to get interesting." I laughed as I walked away. "Very interesting indeed."

~The End~


	17. Author's Note

**Second Book is out and it's called Killer's To The Core.**


End file.
